


Surprises

by Thedarkrose17 (orphan_account)



Series: Surprises series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Keith and Allura haven't been feeling well for two months , the reason why isn't what they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and started this up a few days back just randomly when I wasn't feeling too great.
> 
> If you guys like it I'll continue it.

She'd been so busy, she didn't notice all the changes with herself. But Allura did notice the fact she felt nauseous and dizzy for a few months now, but had decided to neglect it,focusing more on her paladins. 

She couldn't ignore it any longer as the paladins began to notice she wasn't her usual self. 

Well almost all of them, Keith hadn't been feeling too great for the past couple of months either. The paladins was worried about both of them honestly.  
* * *  
Allura watched the paladins train, holding her head occasionally or covering her mouth as a wave of nausea hit.

Her boyfriend, Shiro seemed to notice. Stopping and heading over,concern etched on his face.

“I think you should talk to Coran, you're not improving on your own Allura.” he muttered. 

She looked up at him and agreed. She honestly didn't have the energy to keep ignoring this anymore. 

“I'll go find him...Hopefully by today I'll be able fix whatever this.”

She turned to leave and he grabbed her wrist.

“Can you take Keith too?...Lance said he's not improving either.” Shiro said, looking stressed. “He's been fainting in some training sessions.”

“That isn't ideal.” Allura muttered and headed over to the red paladin who was currently covering his mouth and glaring at the blue paladin.

“Don't come near me.” he hissed. “You reek.”

“I smell fine...I showered this morning.” Lance grumbled. 

Keith grimaced and covered his mouth and nose.

“Well you've been training….No you dont...It's making me feel nauseous.” 

Lance huffed and was about to reply when Allura came over, gesturing Keith to come with her.

“Keith, come with me.” she said. 

Lance looked concerned as the pair left the room. What did she want with Keith?  
* * *  
“Look, I know I'm not myself training wise but-” Keith was stopped.

“That's not the reason why I took you out of training.”

“Then what is?” Keith asked.

“Shiro wants us to go see Coran, to find out what's wrong with us.” Allura replied.

“But we're fine. Doesn't he realise that?”

“Unfortunately Keith, we're not. Nausea, dizziness...You have fainted in training sessions. It's rather...Unprofessional for me to let you continue without medical help.” Allura sighed. 

“Neither of us can continue this way.” she said and Keith reluctantly agreed.

“He asked if I'd gained weight.” Keith huffed. “I kinda jabbed him in the arm in training for that.”

“You've been vomiting more than you've been eating. Which doesn't make sense.” Allura replied. 

She looked down at her suit and sighed. She understood how he felt, she had been experiencing weight gain too and was unsure as to why.

“Do you think it's some kind of space sickness?” Keith asked.

“I'm not sure honestly. I've never encountered anything that lasts so long.”

The pair went silent after that until they finally located Coran and headed to the medical bay.  
* * *  
Coran had scanned the pair and they noticed his eyes widen once he got the results.

“I'm not sure how to say this...But the results princess, are identical.”

“...And they are?” Keith asked, beginning to grow tired and frustrated. 

“Pregnancy!...I'm surprised neither of you realised it. It's been around about two earthling months.” Coran replied, looking somewhat happy. 

“Pregnancy?...Well this explains it. It's bad timing but it can't be helped.” Allura muttered, processing it.

She paused and glanced over at Keith. 

The young paladin had drained of colour, he seemed to stare before looking at Coran. 

“What?..” he snorted and shook his head. “It must be wrong. Human guys can't...That isn't possible!” 

“The machine is never wrong my boy.” Coran replied. “You're not completely human so it's entirely possible.”

Coran noticed Keith lurch forward and grabbed the nearest bin, quickly handing it to him before he threw up.

“Um...Congratulations you two.” Coran said watching the princess pace as he rubbed the heaving red paladin’s back.

“We'll have to inform the others. We couldn't keep our relationship a secret forever.” Allura sighed.

“Maybe...Talk to your significant others first and let it sink in...Decide what you both want to do.” Coran replied.

Allura nodded, looking over at Keith with concern.

“Will he be okay?”

“It's just a mixture of morning sickness and shock princess.” Coran sighed and waited until he was finished to take away the bin.

“I'm...Okay…” he said, heading over to Allura. 

She smiled weakly at him and lead the way out.

“So...You and Shiro?” he asked and she nodded.

“Congrats.” he muttered, still processing his own results. 

She smiled and put a comforting arm around him.

“Congratulations to you too.”  
* * *  
The others had been waiting on the training deck, looking somewhat on edge as the pair entered. 

“So what is it?” Hunk asked, looking concerned. “It's not something bad right?”

“No...It's nothing dangerous.” Keith replied, colour still completely drained from him.

“You sure? You look awful.” Pidge said.

“Paladins...We'll discuss this later. Training is cancelled.” Allura said, noticing Keith tense up as no one budged.

“Why can't we know now?” Hunk asked.

“It's private.” Keith replied, a little harsher than he intended. He winced at Hunk’s hurt expression and Lance glaring at him.

“Come on! We've been worried about you both for two months!” Lance yelled. 

Keith glared at him.

“It's private.” Keith repeated with a scowl.

“What can be so bad that it's quiznaking private?...Don't you remember the stupid exercises to bond?...Like hiding stuff from us is gonna quiznak everything Voltron related up.” Lance growled. 

“Probably not the best way to word it but I agree with Lance...It's not the best thing to do Keith.” Shiro said.

Keith growled and covered his face, getting more frustrated. Allura decided at that point to confess her results. 

“I'm pregnant.” Allura calmly said, noticing a silence wash over the room instantly.

The team stared at her. Shiro rushing over and pulling her into a hug. Her markings glowed again and she smiled, burying her face against his neck.

Hunk sobbed and Pidge seemed to smile muttering something about she'd called the relationship a while back.

Lance grinned and watched the pair before turning to Keith. 

“Did you hear that! There's gonna be a new arri-...Hey are you okay, samurai?...You're going a little Galra buddy.” 

Keith shook his head, folding his arms and leaning against the nearest wall. He'd have to thank her for announcing to the team like that.

He reached up feeling soft fluffy ears and sighed. He looked like he could actually cry, something Lance had never seen him do.

“It's not important.” Keith muttered watching the princess make her way over to them after the celebration died down.

Lance looked concerned but smiled as he hugged the princess.

Keith seemed to blank it out, something about a cute child. Keith didn't pay much attention something that didn't go unnoticed by the team and the princess. 

She dragged him into a hug and he tensed up. 

“Is he ok?” Hunk asked, brows knitting together in concern.

“What was his results?” Pidge asked, looking equally concerned. 

Lance noticed him hunch against Allura and felt nausea rise.

“Was it something bad?” he asked, not being able to control the shake in his voice. 

Allura shook her head and held Keith close.

“Then what was it?” Shiro asked.

“I think it's better for him to say.” Allura replied. 

He pulled away moments later and headed out of the room. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower.”  
* * *  
He was the last one to show up for food and when he did, he poked at it and moved it side to side with his spork.

The Princess watched him and gave him a sympathetic look. He offered a weak smile before going back to playing with his food.

“So what was it?” Lance asked.

“What was what?” Keith replied, looking up at him.

“The results. You've been acting weird since it.” 

“It's not important.” Keith muttered. 

“We're worried about you.” Hunk spoke up.

“I'm fine!” Keith snapped.

“He's just worried about you, we all are. Don't snap at him.” Lance interrupted with a glare.

“Lance it's fine.” Hunk replied.

“No it's not. We're worried...He doesn't need to be an asshole with us.” Lance grumbled. 

“I'm fucking pregnant. There! Are you happy now?” the red paladin hissed. He winced as the room went silent. It was almost suffocating. 

Keith held his own head, running his hands through his raven hair. He hunched and covered his eyes moments later, he didn't want to look at them honestly. 

“W-What?” Lance asked. “Are you joking?..Cause it's not funny we're worried about you.”

“Why the fuck would I be joking?” Keith muttered.

The team looked at Allura for confirmation. 

“He's telling the truth.” she said.

“How?” Pidge asked curiously. 

Keith got up and left, holding his head as he did.

“I'm going to bed.” he paused. “I'm not hungry.” he said before anyone asked.

He heard someone stand and quickly headed off, deciding to go to the showers instead. Switching the water on and sitting down, he didn't care about getting his clothes wet.  
* * *  
“Keith?...You in here?...Allura checked your room and you wasn't there.” a familiar voice asked. Lance.

He didn't speak up, noticing Lance’s footsteps grow closer 

“What are you doing? Were you having a crying session in here?” Lance asked the soaking paladin, looking concerned as he did.

“...No...Why are you here?”

“Cause I don't want you to be alone...You're still in shock.” Lance knelt down and looked at him.

“Course I am...No one told me this was a thing that could actually happen.” 

“Allura apologised about that. Apparently it's common...Like both male and female Galra can get pregnant…” Lance replied noticing Keith visibly blanch after that information. 

“Do you want to talk?...About this...We don't need to right now...Only when you're ready.” 

Keith nodded and Lance leaned over, turning the shower off.

“Fine let's get you out before you make yourself ill, you quiznak.” Lance muttered, smiling when he earned a small smile from Keith.  
* * *  
Lance picked him up with ease and Keith buried his head against Lance's shoulder, a wave of strong nausea hitting him.

He stayed that way until they got to Lance's room.

Lance placed him down and slowly helped Keith undress then wrapped him in his blue and gold dressing gown.

Keith sat on the bed with Lance moments later,Lance putting an arm around him.

“So this explains the moodiness and everything else.” he said and Keith rolled his eyes.

“So um...When do you think this happened, samurai?”

“Remember when it'd just turned your birthday?...Like I think it happened then.” Keith muttered. 

“After our first time?” he blushed when he earned a nod. “If I'd have known I would've been more careful.”

“Like a week after your birthday I started feeling sick.” Keith replied. “It's not your fault.”

Lance gave him a squeeze.

“I heard Allura’s keeping hers and Shiro hasn't left her side, he keeps kissing her and being all protective...That's gonna be one really cute baby..Like it's parents are extremely unfairly attractive.” Lance said, hoping to cheer Keith up. 

He smiled when he heard a laugh.

“I won't be upset or mad at you whatever you decide.It's your body.” Lance said. “You don't need to rush into making a decision.”

“Lance? ” Keith muttered. 

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”  
* * *  
In the end they'd ended up lying together on the bed, Lance cuddling Keith and kissing every inch of his face, earning a laugh every time he did.

They stayed cuddled up until late when Keith got hungry and got up, Lance following him out of the room and to the table. 

The pair sat at the table as Keith ate some food goo and talked as quietly as they could.

“Holy fuck…” Keith muttered.

Lance snorted and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“We're gonna be parents...Do you think we're ready?”

“Babe...No one is...You just kinda pick stuff up as you go along.” Lance replied, eyes widening moments later.

“Wait...Does that mean you're keeping it?” he earned a nod which made him grin widely.

He looked at Keith before tearing up and covering his mouth.

“Holy shit...I'm gonna be a dad...We're gonna be dads.”  
* * *  
Allura laughed a little as she watched her boyfriend touch her small bump. 

“Do you remember when I said I wanted kids in the future?” he said and she nodded. “Remember what you said?”

“Over my dead body.” she replied with a chuckle.

“I can be pretty convincing.” he muttered , patting her bump. 

“It took an earthling year.”Allura replied running her hand through the white tuff of hair flopping against his head.

He laughed and looked up at her.

“Worth it though.” Shiro said and she agreed.

She smiled and kissed his head.

“Do you think Keith is ok?” she asked growing concerned.

“I really hope so.” he heard a familiar laugh he recognised as Keith’s and something along the lines of “Now it finally sunk in?” 

“I think he's ok thanks to Lance.” Shiro muttered moments later to Allura. He heard another muffled voice and two muffled apologises and laughed.

“I think they might have woken Hunk.” Allura muttered, smiling in amusement. She yawned moments later and snuggled up to Shiro.

“Goodnight Shiro...Love you.”

“Love you too.” he muttered, kissing her head and closing his eyes. “ Both of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symptoms continue and Keith seems to have it worse than Allura. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay it was surprisingly difficult to like get motivation and ideas to write so to make up for it a slightly longer chapter.
> 
> I hope it's ok

Allura hadn't been felt too bad since after the results. It had been around a week and she was managing pretty well with her symptoms.

Keith on the other hand was not. He was suffering and in turn everyone else was too.

He was extremely grumpy some days and happy on others. At the moment he seemed to be grumpy and nauseous,trying to fight himself in order to stay awake.

Allura was talking about something but honestly he struggled to keep up with what it was due to the fact he was practically falling asleep stood up.

She noticed his sleepy pout and smiled at his efforts to stay awake. He just leaned against Lance seeming to drift off moments later. 

“Has he been sleeping?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah, he's just drained energy wise.”

Allura stopped and glanced over.

“Maybe take him somewhere to lie down.” she said, almost glowing. 

“He'll wake up.” Lance replied, trying to be as still as possible. For now he'd let him nap.  
* * *  
By the time it was time to eat, Keith had drifted off again. He was slumped against his food goo. 

“Maybe this time wake him up.” Pidge said, watching the red paladin curiously. 

Lance smirked, bringing his hands to his mouth and blowing a raspberry into them making the red paladin quickly wake up. 

He watched Keith sit up and wipe goo off his face, glaring at Lance as he did. Lance laughed a little before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Relax. Just a raspberry.” Lance muttered, smiling at the grumpy paladin.  
* * *  
They'd been training. Lance had been reluctant for Keith to join but Allura insisted that many people had gone into battle pregnant and been fine.

They'd switched partners. Keith against Shiro and the others taking on the second level of the training sequence.

Shiro had noticed Keith pale as he threw a punch, completely missing and throwing off his balance. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, watching the red paladin rest his hands onto his knees.

“F-Fine.” Keith replied, taking a few deep breaths.

Shiro looked concerned, kneeling down so he could look at him clearer.

“I think maybe you should take a break.” 

“I said I'm fine. Just give me a minute.” Keith replied.

“You almost threw up Keith.”

Keith jolted up quickly to disagree, regretting it moments later. He covered his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose.

“And you almost did again. Sit this out for a few minutes...An hour most.” Shiro said. 

Surprisingly Keith agreed, looking up at Shiro as he called over Allura. 

Keith didn't respond, zoning out and breathing heavily to try and ease the nauseous feeling rising. He tensed as he felt a hand on his back.

“Shiro said you're not feeling well.” Allura said. He'd missed him saying that.

“Let's get you a drink and sit you down...You're really pale.” Shiro said, helping Allura guide Keith to a corner to sit. 

Allura sat next to him as Shiro headed out.

“You've been having a bad time lately with this.”

“Tell me about it.” Keith muttered. “Can you call Lance over?”

She nodded, carefully getting up.

“If you have any concerns you can talk to me. I do want you to be as healthy as possible.”

He smiled weakly as she headed to grab Lance, bringing him over moments later. He looked concerned as he knelt down.

“Allura said you didn't feel great. Do you want me to take you to the bathroom or bed?”

“No...Just sit with me.” Keith muttered, smiling as the blue paladin did so. Allura joining them.

“Has she been going all motherly on you?” Lance asked jokingly.

“No...Besides he looked like he was going to vomit.” she muttered, brushing some hair from Keith’s face, feeling his forehead making Lance laugh. 

“Yeah you are.” he muttered with a smirk. “It's cute.”

“I'm just checking if he's well. Getting sick wouldn't be ideal in his condition.” Allura replied and pulled her hand away moments later.

Shiro returned moments later with two drinks. Keith practically snatched his,eyes lit up as he did making the small group laugh.

Shiro gave the other to Allura, brushing his fingers through her hair carefully and gently kissing her forehead and then lips. 

Lance smiled at the pair, almost not noticing Keith lean against his chest, taking sips of his drink.

“I'm gonna get a cavity.” Lance joked putting an arm around Keith. 

“Welcome to my world with you two.” Shiro replied, smiling as Allura kissed his cheek. 

Keith rolled his eyes and looked up at Lance, colour returning as he did.

“Ok let's go...I'm not sitting around anymore.” Keith muttered, standing up quickly and falling back down onto Lance’s lap moments later. 

“I still make you fall for me huh?” Lance said, smirking at him. “You okay?”

“I'm fine.” he replied,face bright red.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked standing up and helping Allura up.

“Positive.” Keith huffed, holding onto Lance as the blue paladin stood up. “Put me down. I swear I'm fine.”

Lance sighed and did so, looking unsure as he did.  
* * *  
Allura had offered to spar with Shiro and though he'd seemed reluctant she'd assured him it'd be fine. 

She had knocked him down several times by now, offering him a kiss each time as she helped him up.

Right now sparring had been forgotten and replaced with kisses and cute signs of affection towards her and her bump.

She blushed a little and laughed as the team jokingly groaned at the affection.

They stopped moments later, deciding to try watch the other paladins take on a few levels of training sequences. 

Shiro placed his arm around her and she leaned into it, cuddling up a little until a familiar sound caused them to look up. Yelling.  
* * *  
Hunk had nervously tapped him on the shoulder when he'd been fighting causing him to turn around. 

Pidge grimaced and yelled to stop the training sequence and Lance looked somewhat stressed.

“What?” Keith huffed, a little annoyed the sequence had been stopped.

“You're having a nosebleed.” Hunk said, looking around in a panic.

“I am?” he looked confused, bringing one of his hands up and carefully swiping the gloved hand under his nose. He blinked and pulled back noticing crimson. 

“Did you get hit?” Lance asked, looking stressed.

“It kinda just randomly happened out of nowhere.” Hunk interrupted. 

“I'll go get tissues. Just...I don't know hold your nose or something.” Lance said, quickly heading out of the room.

Allura and Shiro rushed over, Shiro checking Keith over.

“What happened?” Allura asked, watching Keith attempt to bat away Shiro with his free hand.

“Random nosebleed. I'm guessing another side effect.” Pidge said, noticing the princess wince slightly. “You ok?”

“Fine it's just another symptom.” Allura relied. “A bit of discomfort. Don't worry.”  
* * *  
After the nosebleed had been successfully stopped they headed for a meal. 

Keith seemed to pace around rubbing his back as he did. Lance could tell by the way he occasionally grimaced it was sore.

“You ok there samurai?” Lance asked, looking back at him.

“Yeah I'm fine.” Keith replied. Clearly a lie.

They didn't seem to press any further until moments later Allura noticed him visibly shivering.

She got up and headed over causing the others to look over with concern.

“Is he sick too?” Hunk asked. 

“N-No...It's...U-Um...Really c-cold…” he shivered a little more, leaning against Allura as she wrapped her arms around him. “...Can't you feel it?”

He huffed when they all replied with no, letting Allura take him to get a blanket.  
* * *  
He'd returned after a few minutes cocooned in a red blanket, huffing at the adorable reaction he got.

He sat at the table next to Lance, occasionally swiping at his nose with the blanket.

“How's my little Keith burrito?” Lance asked with a smile.

“Cold.” he replied, smiling when Lance offered him some tissues for his runny nose. “Thanks.” 

Lance pulled him on his lap moments later, surprising Keith for a moment before the red paladin relaxed against him.

After a few minutes of silence Lance peeked into the little blanket burrito, noticing Keith was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed the red paladin’s forehead, carefully pulling away and looking up.

Allura was asleep too. She'd almost finished her food but must have fallen asleep before she did.

He noticed Shiro get up, returning after a few minutes with a blanket. He draped it over her and kissed her temple making Pidge groan and Hunk mutter about both of the couples being cute.  
* * *  
Lance woke up to an empty bed, looking around for a moment in confusion until he heard retching in the bathroom.

He quickly got up and headed into the bathroom, kneeling down and rubbing Keith’s back.

“Quiznak that must suck…” he muttered a few minutes later as the red paladin stopped.

“It kinda does.” Keith croaked. 

Lance stood up, helping Keith up and watching him attempt to do his morning routine though a little more sluggish than usual.

Lance moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and smiling as he leaned against him.

“...Damn your hair is looking a little thicker...I can't believe I didn't notice that.” Lance muttered once Keith had done, letting go of him and starting up his own morning routine.

“Seriously I'm covered in purple hair.” Keith muttered, looking at himself.

Lance laughed a little, taking a look.

“I wouldn't say covered yet,Wolverine.” Lance replied with a snort. 

Keith grumbled and flipped him off.

“Anything bugging you?” Lance asked. 

He watched Keith look down and then watched him lean slightly against his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Keith muttered.

“Like what?” Lance asked.

“I just...No it's nothing, don't worry.” 

“No...Tell me...You don't need to be embarrassed dude it's fine.” Lance replied.

“Fine, it's no big deal but..It's my stomach...It doesn't feel great.” 

“Not great how?” Lance asked looking concerned.

“Like full.” Keith replied heading back to bed. 

Lance followed him,wrapping his arms around him when they lied down.

“Is it thanks to…”

“Your spawn?” Keith huffed, leaning closer.

“Our spawn.” Lance muttered.

“Probably.” 

“Come closer.” Lance said, pulling him closer before Keith could react.

The red paladin relaxed against his chest before finally drifting off again.  
* * *  
Breakfast had been a little quieter than usual. Allura and Keith hadn't felt great during it and in the end once they'd finished their food goo,the pair headed towards the couches.

Allura felt too warm and nauseous and Keith was freezing and visibly shivering. 

Lance had grabbed Keith a blanket and watched as Keith bundled himself up in it before he finally and somewhat reluctantly went to go train with the others.  
* * *  
Training was fairly short for Lance and Shiro as the pair decided to check up on how Keith and Allura was an attempt to try and look after them. 

Shiro was tying up Allura’s hair and though it was somewhat messy she seemed to appreciate it even more so when he brought her a cold drink.

She smiled as Shiro sat next to her and rested her head against his chest watching somehow as Lance had managed to get Keith to ditch the blanket and dance with him.

She laughed a little and looked up at Shiro. 

“They're kind of...Sweet when they're not arguing.” she said, making Shiro laugh a little and agree.

“Least they don't argue as much now they're dating.” Shiro muttered.

“Keith’s not much of a dancer is he?” Allura asked watching the red paladin look at his feet before finally Lance forced him to look up and grabbed his hands.

“He's got two left feet honestly.” he replied with a laugh. 

She seemed confused until Shiro explained it was an Earth expression.

They watched Lance lead Keith in a goofy upbeat dance, noticing Keith laugh a little as he did. 

Lance started to sing moments later as they continued to dance. He'd done it to make Keith feel a little better and hopefully warm up. 

“You make my dreams come true~!” Lance sang with a grin, still dancing with him. 

He noticed Keith flush red but laughing a little as Lance continued.

“You're such a dork.” he muttered to the blue paladin earning a reply in the song's tune.

“You love me anyway~” 

They heard Shiro and Allura laugh a little and stopped dancing moments later. 

Lance still decided to continue singing old songs to the red paladin though.

“Earthling songs?” Allura asked and Shiro nodded.

He placed an arm around Allura and she snuggled up to him making the black paladin smile and kiss her head.

Lance and Keith headed to a spare couch, slumping against it and glancing at the pair before speaking. 

“It's kinda like seeing your parents being all cute with each other.” Lance muttered.

“Or big brother with his girlfriend.” Keith said, leaning against Lance.

Shiro glanced over at the pair and Lance smirked continuing.

“As long as they don't make out its fine.”

“You two made out against a wall after one training session. With everyone still in the room.” Shiro in a deadpan tone. 

He smirked as Keith turned scarlet and covered his face.

“That was a month into this!” he hissed.

“Yeah he couldn't help himself.” Lance replied just as scarlet. 

“Not helping.” Keith hissed and Shiro laughed.

Allura was laughing a little against him, muffling it into Shiro’s shirt but the boys knew by the way her shoulders was shaking.

Keith got up and grabbed the blanket off the floor, returning to the couch and putting it over him and Lance. 

Lance tugged it over their heads and Keith leaned against him.

“You feeling ok?...Need anything? Like food or like the bathroom or something?..Cause I'm gonna end up comfy fairly quickly.” 

“I'm fine.” Keith muttered and yawned.

“You sure?...Like y’know I kinda don't want to be stuck completely under a blanket with you if you don't.”

“I'm not gonna throw up on you.” Keith grumbled, slowly pulling the blanket off their heads.

“Not what I was getting at...” Lance muttered, glancing over at Shiro and Allura. 

The couple was asleep, sat up. Shiro cuddling Allura close and Allura clinging onto his shirt, breathing gently against his chest.

Lance smiled and put a finger to his lips when he looked at Keith, who rolled his eyes before staring off blankly something.

Lance found it unusual but placed an arm around him and brought him closer.

“You ok?” Lance muttered, rubbing Keith’s back.

“Fine just...Tired.” 

Lance decided to hold him close as he lied down with him, gently running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Sleep. I'll wake you up later.” Lance muttered and before Keith knew it his was closing.  
* * *  
Lance had tried to wake him up the moment he started squirming but he couldn't. His brows was furrowed and he seemed to be sweating.

“Keith?” Lance nudged him earning no response. He decided to say his name louder before looking at Shiro and Allura for help. 

The couple headed over. Allura nudging him whilst Shiro called the red paladin’s name louder until Keith jolted upright, fully Galra .

He panted heavily, glancing at Lance then Allura and Shiro who all looked concerned. 

“You was having a nightmare huh?” Lance muttered and Keith held his head and nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro asked, Keith shaking his head.

Allura noticing him hugging his stomach moments later and brought him into an embrace.

Shiro and Lance joining the embrace moments later.

“Er...You're kinda crushing me.” Keith muttered after a few minutes causing the trio to pull away. 

“It was about the “spawn” huh?” Lance said earning a nod from Keith and raised eyebrows from Shiro and Allura.

“You're calling your offspring that?” Allura asked.

“For the time being. He started it.” Lance said gesturing to Keith. It earned a weak smile from the red paladin.

He scratched behind a purple ear and kissed his temple. Muffling a laugh into purple fur as he felt and heard a purr.

“So how many space kittens will he have?..” Lance asked earning a huff from Keith.

“We'll have to scan him to find out.” Allura replied.

“Imagine a big litter. Tiny mullet Jr’s.” Lance said with a smirk, watching as Shiro tried to keep a straight face.

“For the last time I'm not a cat.” Keith hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples find out their family sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've not been doing so great for a while.
> 
> This was kind of hard to write

He'd fallen asleep while piloting something he'd never actually done before. When he'd awoke, he had Shiro and Lance in his lion seeming to look relieved.

“Wha-” he yawned and blinked, looking between the pair.

“You wasn't coming out or responding. We kinda thought something had happened.” Lance said, biting his lip for a second.

“Have you been sleeping? It's pretty risky falling asleep while flying...Sure Red can take over but still...I don't want to take you into battle if you're exhausted.” Shiro said, seeming to look more closely at Keith.

“I'm fine.” Keith replied.

He huffed when Shiro looked at Lance for confirmation. 

“He has been.” Lance replied.

Keith quickly sat up in his chair and Shiro helped him up, pausing when Keith paled and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He looked miserable honestly.

“Keith? Are you feeling-” he didn't get far as the young paladin burped, moments later managing to throw up on himself and Shiro. 

Keith doubled over moments later not completely done.

Lance headed to him and rubbed his back as Shiro looked around for something to help with cleanup.  
* * *  
He looked somewhat miserable as Lance picked him up and carried him out of the lion. 

He dozed off against the blue paladin for a few minutes, instantly feeling annoyed at himself for doing so when he woke up. 

He didn't like dozing off after a mission. He'd done it more and more frequently lately.

Hunk glanced at the pair, smiling a little as he did. 

“The bump’s more visible.” he said, heading closer. “It's kinda cute.”

Keith huffed and folded his arms making Hunk smile more.

“So is the scan today?” the yellow paladin asked and Lance nodded.

“He's a little grumpy about it.” Lance replied.

“It's Allura’s too huh?” Pidge piped up.

“Yeah. She's been a little nervous about it. It's kinda weird seeing her like that.” Shiro replied.  
* * *  
Keith hadn't removed his helmet. In fact he'd fully made it so the screen covered his face. He'd even darkened it so no one could see him.

He'd curled up on the couch near Lance and Hunk, resting his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Do you have a migraine?” Lance asked,glancing at the helmet.

“No.”

“Feel sleepy?” Hunk asked.

“No.”

“Keith...Tell us what's up.” Lance said,moving slightly so he could bring him into a hug.

Keith sighed and slowly took off his helmet, face practically glowing as he did. 

“It's too shiny...And it's making me break out. I hate it.” he grumbled.

“I can help fix that.” Lance replied , noticing Keith look up at him and smile. 

“Really?”

“Totally.” Lance said with a smile. “It won't fix it instantly though.” he noticed Keith sulk and he laughed.

“Ugh you're so cute. Stop it.”

Keith frowned and squirmed against him.

“Everything feels tight.” Keith muttered.

Hunk began taking off his shirt and Keith turned crimson. 

“Here.” he said handing it over. 

Keith stared blankly causing Hunk and Lance to smirk.

“He's grateful, Hunk.” Lance spoke up as Keith got up and left.  
* * *   
Keith returned after a few minutes, wearing the oversized yellow shirt. It made him look incredibly small which Hunk and Lance found adorable. 

He returned to curling up next to Lance as the pair asked him about how the whole pregnancy deal felt. 

“Gross.” Keith muttered. “Really gross.” 

The pair blinked and he decided to elaborate. 

“I just feel gross. Like I've been training non stop without a shower. Plus this...Feels like balloon I guess.” he said, poking his stomach.

They both looked a little disgusted and Keith rolled his eyes.

“Try dealing with it. That's not the worst stuff. Allura is having it a little easier.” 

“Trust me I know.” Lance muttered, kissing Keith’s head. 

They noticed Keith’s eyes widen and the duo shared a confused but concerned look.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked.

“I think...I think I um...Felt something.” 

He'd been feeling things for a few weeks but brushed them off as nothing but this, this was different that the other feelings.

Lance without warning and somewhat frantically pressed a hand against the oversized shirt, Hunk doing the same moments later.

Hunk smiled as Lance cursed, watching his best friend tear up.

“It's definitely a kick.” Hunk said,smiling a little more as Lance leaned over Keith , attempting to talk to the bump.  
* * *  
Shiro and Allura had walked into the scene of Lance crying as he called himself daddy to the bump.

Hunk seemed to be holding the pair against his lap, watching the scene with fondness. 

“I hate to interrupt but it's time for the scans.” Allura piped up causing the trio to quickly look at her. She smiled as Lance quickly jolted up and swiped at his eyes.   
* * *  
Allura decided to go first, looking at Shiro the whole time as she did. He held her hand as Coran started up the scanner.

“What do you think father would think of this?” she asked Coran.

“I think he'd be thrilled to be a grandfather.” Coran replied with a smile. 

She teared up and smiled, wiping her eyes moments later as Shiro gave her hand a supportive squeeze. 

“How many?”

“Two.” Coran stated, excitement in his voice. He smiled at the couple’s happiness over the news.

The couple kissed as he went to get Keith and Lance.  
* * *  
He found the pair in the kitchen. Keith sat on the worktop and Lance was stood between his legs.  
It seemed Coran had walked in on a rather passionate make out session judging by how fast Keith’s hands was ruffling up Lance’s hair and by how often Lance’s hands explored the other boy's body.

“Boys...Er...Should I leave you alone?”

Coran’s voice was enough to make their eyes shoot open and for them to scramble away from each other or attempt to. 

Keith accidentally kneed Lance in the groin attempting to move resulting in a groan from the boy as he crumpled to the ground moments later.

“A-Ah...Shit. Sorry I panicked.” Keith muttered looking down with a scarlet face. “Um...Yeah...Give us a minute Coran….Hormones….Kinda going crazy.”

Coran nodded and headed back to Shiro and Allura.   
* * *  
After a few minutes and several apologises, the boys went to the medical bay.

Lance had an arm around Keith and Keith seemed to go quiet as they got closer. Lance figured Keith was nervous because honestly he was nervous too. 

It'd set the situation a little more in stone knowing how big their family would get. 

“It's possible Galra can have up to six offspring at a time.” Coran stated as the pair walked in.

Lance snorted and Keith paled.

“Not helping Coran.” Keith sighed.

“Quiznak you are literally just a space cat.” Lance laughed, earning a glare from Keith.  
* * *  
“So...How many kittens?” Lance asked.

“I swear I'll kick you out if you keep calling me a cat.” Keith hissed.

Lance snorted.

“You love me too much to do that.” Lance replied.

“Three.” Coran stated with a smile.

Lance grinned and almost lunged at Keith,kissing his cheek.

Keith smiled and leaned into the affection.

“Three is fine.” he muttered making Lance kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a stubborn boy and symptoms continue for him and Allura. (I'm sorry Keef you suffer a lot more.)
> 
> Also a few surprises occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this for weeks maybe longer. 
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes I didn't proof read cause I was eager to get it out:( 
> 
> plus I've been half asleep or exhausted sometimes when writing cause I've been adding to this when I'm not doing so great.

Keith had only gone in her room to check if Allura had been feeling ok due to the fact she hadn't been feeling great lately thanks to pregnancy. 

He hadn't intended to fall asleep on her bed, curled against her lap. She'd been stroking his hair and it felt almost motherly enough to make him comfortable enough to drift off against her.

She didn't mind honestly, he was suffering with symptoms a lot worse than she was.  
* * *  
Shiro and Lance came in roughly around an hour later, the pair smiling at the princess and sleeping teenager against her.

“I see you got him to sleep.” Shiro said. “He's more stubborn than usual lately.”

“And way more angry.” Lance added. “He snapped at me for humming in training.”

“He snapped at everyone in training. Then spent a varga apologising.” Shiro said.

“Sorry he's not been sleeping at all for a few days.” Lance spoke up.

Allura looked concerned.

“Why didn't he say anything?”

“Because it's what he's like.” Lance replied with a sigh.  
* * *  
He'd taken Keith back to their room, lying next to him. 

After a few minutes he was half asleep. He thought Keith had been asleep too, until the teenager was poking him in the arm.

“Lance...Are you asleep?”

“...Mm?” Lance opened his eyes and yawned. “Almost was.”

“Sorry.”

“Do you need something?” Lance asked, rubbing an eye. 

“I...Um...Woke you up….Er...To ask if you...Wanted to...Like I guess…” Keith didn't get to the point, but judging by his scarlet face Lance could figure out what he wanted. 

“Hormones all crazy?...You need me?” Lance asked. 

The raven haired teen nodded looking away.

“We'll make out and go from there ok?” Lance smiled, kissing his cheek.  
* * *  
It had gone a lot further than just making out and thankfully Keith’s symptoms hadn't been an issue.

Lance smiled, running a hand through Keith’s raven hair as the teenager slept. He'd passed out just after the love making, breathing gently against Lance with a content smile on his lips.

Lance kissed his head not noticing the door slide open as he did.

“Keith is Lance with-” Lance jumped at the familiar voice, quickly letting go of Keith and tugging the covers to his chin.

“Hunk! Quiznak!” Lance stared at his taller chubby friend, quickly turning scarlet as Hunk glanced at the discarded clothes around the room.

Hunk put a hand over his eyes and turned red.

“It's not what it looks like!” Lance said, biting his lip. “He wasn't feeling that bad...Hormones...And...Ugh...I'm gonna stop talking.”

“Thanks...Did I walk in just-” Hunk paused awkwardly and swallowed nervously. 

“Maybe a varga after...He's asleep.” Lance replied, face burning. 

“....So...Anyway Allura wants you both...Well everyone really...Kinda I guess um...She didn't say why....And...Er….Congrats I guess?” Hunk muttered, quickly leaving the room.

Lance groaned and sighed against Keith’s hair.

“How the fuck are you still asleep after that?” he muttered.  
* * *  
They'd been curled up on one of the couches. Almost the last ones there to what Lance assumed was a meeting.

Keith was leaning back on said couch, his feet up against it while Lance was glancing around at everyone, waiting for Allura and Shiro to show up.

Lance smiled and dragged Keith closer, feeling him tense for a few moments before somewhat reluctantly relaxing. 

His face was burning against Lance was he sick or just blushing or embarrassed? 

“You okay?” Lance asked earning a small nod from the teenager.

Keith curled up against his side as Allura and Shiro showed up, earning a sympathetic look from everyone in the room.  
* * *  
Allura had been speaking for...He wasn't actually sure how long now. He groaned quietly drawing the attention of Lance before burying his head against his jacket.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Lance whispered, looking concerned as Keith looked up at him. 

The teenager looked washed out. 

“Bathroom...I feel like...I'm gonna throw up.”he muttered and breathed harshly through his nose.

“...Can you try and sit through the feeling?...I don't think she'll let us up during a-” Lance paused and flinched when he heard his name being shouted.

“Whatever you two are discussing can it wait until after?...It's important you hear this.” Allura stated, frowning slightly.

Lance sighed and nodded, Keith gripped onto Lance’s jacket and muffled a burp against it.

He sighed and rubbed Keith’s back, seeming more stressed as more burps was muffled against his jacket. 

“Allura....Can we-” he paused when he noticed her expression change. 

She glared at him, her pregnancy hormones making her moody. Lance was honestly somewhat nervous, scared she'd snap at him. If she did he was pretty sure Keith would snap back.

He went quiet only calling her name again after Keith brought a hand to his mouth. She glared again and continued speaking moments later. 

“I think Keith’s-” Pidge didn't get far, earning a glare which made her wince.

Lance grimaced as a wet burp was muffled against him.

“A-Allura..We need to-” he really didn't want to be thrown up on but she interrupted him before he could finish. 

“Can we finish without interruptions?” she hissed.

“I think he's gonna-” Hunk didn't get to finish as the red paladin jolted upright, doubling over and throwing up on the floor along with his and Lance’s shoes making Pidge grimace and Hunk quickly cover his own mouth.

Shiro sighed and looked over in concern before heading off to find something to clean up with. 

Lance groaned and carefully rubbed his back, trying to keep Keith’s hair out of the way with his other hand as the young paladin continued to throw up.

“This is what I was trying to say.” Lance sighed, looking at Allura. “He should be in bed...so he won't make himself sick or get some space virus or something.”

Allura looked guilty, carefully heading over trying to avoid the vomit on the floor. 

“I'm terribly sorry...I should have let you speak.” she said, glancing at Keith once he was done.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asked earning a weak nod as he wiped his mouth with a gloved hand, making Hunk gag.  
* * *  
Lance headed into the kitchen, smiling as Hunk pulled out a tray of cookies.

“So what are you stressed about?” Lance asked causing Hunk to look up at him.

“Huh?”

“You bake when you're stressed...We've been friends for years buddy I know there's something up.” Lance replied, pushing himself up onto the counter and sitting down. 

“You're sat in leftover cookie dough.” 

Lance groaned and scooted over.

“Why didn't you warn me?” he whined.

“It's dried out Lance. You're fine no worries.” Hunk rolled his eyes and smiled as Lance grabbed the leftover dough and played with it.

Lance sighed and glanced at the tray Hunk placed near him.

“But seriously...Why are you stressed? Tell me, I don't want you working yourself up.” Lance said, looked up at Hunk.

“It's Keith.” Hunk sighed.

“What about him?” Lance raised a brow. 

“I'm just worried about him. He's been really bad lately.” Hunk fiddled with his headband and Lance smiled weakly.

“Hey he's okay, no worries..It's a perfectly normal thing..Don't worry about it big guy, that's my job.” Lance flashed him a grin making Hunk smile.

“Where is he?” Hunk asked, looking around.

“.....Around.” Lance stated.

“You don't know do you?”

“...I know!”

“I can't believe you lost him.” Hunk laughed. 

“I didn't lose him!” 

Hunk snorted and turned the oven off.

“How is he?” he asked noticing Lance’s expression change to a smirk.

“He's really ga-”

He didn't get to finish as a black balled up sock hit him in the face.

“No I'm not!” 

Lance grabbed the sock off his lap and threw it back at Keith as he entered who quickly caught it. 

“You didn't know what I was gonna say!” he huffed. “Jeez...Don't throw your gross socks at me.” Lance grimaced.

“I know you're trying to embarrass me with lies.” Keith huffed,heading closer to Lance.

“It's not completely a lie.” 

He noticed the paladin turn red and laughed before another sock hit him and landed in his mouth this time. 

Hunk laughed as Lance spit it out and frantically wiped his tongue on his jacket sleeve.

“Gross.” Lance muttered, sulking a little.

“I kicked him out of the room.” Keith said, reaching for a cookie from the tray.

“Why's that?” Hunk asked, as Keith grabbed a warm cookie.

“He disrespected Mothman...I'm mad at him.” Keith stated, making Hunk struggle to keep himself from laughing.

“You told me what he was and I just said it would be horrifying seeing that. Specially glowing red eyes. Plus like a giant moth man sounds fucking horrific.”

Keith munched on the cookie and glared at him.

“Kei...Keef...I'm sorry I said bad shit about your cryptids.”

“...My favourite cryptid.”

Lance jumped off the counter as Keith headed over to the goo machine, grabbing a bowl along the way.

“Aww it's ok I still love you even if you have a hard on for Mothman.” Lance said with a smirk.

Keith filled the bowl with goo, turning red as he did.

“I don't have a-...He's just my favourite.”

Lance snorted as Keith headed over, watching Keith dunk his cookie in the goo and munch on it. 

Lance grimaced and covered his mouth, sharing a look with Hunk. 

“Ew...Samurai don't do that.” Lance muttered.

“...How can you handle that?” Hunk asked,looking confused.

Keith glanced up, mouthful and goo on the side of his mouth.

“It's not too bad.” he muttered, mouth still full.

“Bleh.” Lance pulled his face, sticking his tongue out.

“Leave me alone, I'm eating for four.” Keith paused, looking down out of the bowl. “I never thought I'd hear myself say that.”

Hunk smiled wide and looked at him and then looked at the bump. 

Hunk hugged him which startled the smaller paladin enough to make him squeak. 

Lance laughed a little and joined in the hug, smiling as Keith seemed to smile.

“Thanks.” Keith muttered, munching on his cookie moments later.  
* * *  
Keith had been asleep on the couches when Lance had witnessed the cutest thing. 

Keith had been having a nightmare, squirming around and muttering inaudible things. 

Lance had tried to wake him but couldn't. 

Moments later Kaltenecker trotted into the room and Lance tried to be as quiet as possible when he saw her. He was curious about what she'd do.

The cow, headed to Keith and gently butted her head against his side, sniffing him for a moment. She nuzzled him which Lance found adorable and when that didn't completely make Keith settle she began to lick his cheek.

Lance watched in awe as she succeeded in making Keith settle before finally she sat down like a dog and watched Keith carefully.

Lance carefully headed over and stroked her, cuddling her neck and kissing her head.

“Good job buddy.” he muttered.  
* * *  
Keith awoke to the cow staring at him and Lance sat next to her, which made him scream something he'd deny happened if Lance told anyone.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Lance joked as Keith sat up.

Kaltenecker mooed at him, moving forward to nuzzle him.

“Lance...What is Kaltenecker doing?”

“Being adorable.” Lance replied with a smile. “You was having a nightmare and he came in and calmed you down. He nuzzled you and licked you.” 

The cow mooed and swayed her tail.

“Who's a good boy~?” Lance practically cooed to her, smiling up at her.

“...Lance…”

“Yeah?”

“You see those?” Keith pointed to the udders, Lance looked and nodded.

“Those are udders.” Keith grumbled. “It means Kaltenecker is a girl, you quiznak.” he huffed. 

He noticed Lance blush and groan, looking up at Kaltenecker.

“I'm sorry I called you a guy.” he smiled sheepishly and cuddled her neck. “You gonna look after Keith, girl?”

She licked Lance in response making him laugh.  
* * *  
Keith grumbled as he stopped and felt a familiar creature nudge his back with its head.

The cow had been following him around for hours, he had no idea why. She usually wasn't that interested in him, yet ever since she comforted him she'd been extra affectionate with him.

Allura had walked in on Kaltenecker gently nuzzling Keith stomach with her head.

“....Help me.” he said, eyes wide and pleading. “She won't leave me alone….Like she's following me literally everywhere.”

Allura looked confused as she carefully approached the creature. Kaltenecker mooed at her causing Allura to stop.

“Is that a warning noise?” she asked.

“...No. It's just one of the noises she makes no matter what.” Keith replied. “I think.”

“Are Earth creatures normally like this?” 

“...Cows...I don't know...I've never seen a cow around someone who's pregnant.” Keith muttered, glancing at Kaltenecker.

“Dogs and cats I think are...Either they avoid you or become more like this.” 

“What's a dog and a cat?” 

“Earth animals...That live with Earthlings, not everyone has one though...There's a lot of animals you can have.” Keith replied.

Moments later he attempted to describe them but gave up as he noticed Allura getting more confused.

“...Pidge could explain better...I think she has a dog back home.”

Allura watched as Keith scratched behind one of Kaltenecker’s ears. 

“What about you did you have one of these domesticated creatures?” Allura asked.

“No I didn't own any pets just acquired them.” Keith replied, smiling as the cow moved her head up to nuzzle his chest.

“...I don't understand.” 

“I lived in a shack in a desert. Random animals came in randomly, I just adjusted. I think I ended up with some sort of hawk at one point.”

He noticed the blank expression on Allura’s face and explained what the creature was.

“What was its name? Gender?”

Keith shrugged.

“Demon bird...Scream boy...Loud...It didn't have a name I just called it things. It liked to scream...Randomly. That was weird adjusting to.” he sighed. 

Allura was unsure how to react, watching as Keith wrapped his arms around Kaltenecker’s neck.

“She really likes you.” Allura said with a smile.

“I figured.” Keith muttered. “She won't leave me alone.”

Allura smiled more and the pair went silent for a few minutes before Allura spoke up again.

“Can I ask you something?”

Keith raised a brow and nodded after a few moments.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Would you mind if I spent the day with you?”

He blinked and looked at her. He didn't expect that honestly. 

“Uh no why?”

“I have a day planned for us...If you want to that is. Lance suggested it and Shiro agreed. They're both joining us.” Allura stated happily. 

“...Lance suggested it?”

“He suggested a “spa day”...He said you probably could use one.” Allura replied.

Keith sighed and grumbled but it didn't last for long as Kaltenecker licked his cheek making him laugh.

“Fine...I'll do this stupid spa day. But he'll have to figure out how it'll work with Kaltenecker following me.”

Allura agreed and grabbed his hand, leading him forward while she explained it was in her room. 

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled as the cow trotted after them. 

He hated to admit it but he liked her following him and he didn't mind the idea of the spa day too much. 

Honestly his feet and back had been aching so maybe it would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was maybe longer than the other chapters I'm unsure.
> 
> Cute bonding moments with the cow. I love her so she needed to make an appearance. Like cows are precious honestly.
> 
> Also holy shit I got this up on my birthday (17th) I'm surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith continues to suffer and sometimes Lance a little bit while Allura still seems to still be having a pleasantly chill time with pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was writing it slowly for a while :( mental health is horrible I guess I want to say it's improved but it probably hasn't if I'm not looking after myself right and wanting to sleep all day soo.
> 
> But yeah I made the chapter long cause I figure you guys deserved that. I just hope it's okay cause a lot of this has been done when I was either out of it or exhausted so :(

Lance walked into the kitchen, hair a complete mess, dark circles under his eyes in just his shirt and dark blue boxers with stars on them. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Lance?” Hunk asked, making the tired boy laugh weakly. 

“Still me buddy, just exhausted.” Lance muttered. “I'll fix myself up soon. No worries.” he yawned and cursed. “I need coffee.”

“Just brewed some. Cup’s waiting for you.” Hunk smiled. 

Lance was thrilled they'd found one at the Earth store along with the closest and safest thing to coffee beans back on Earth. 

Lance grabbed the cup and held onto it almost like his life depended on it.

“Thank you, you're my savior buddy.” Lance muttered, taking a gulp.

“So do I want to know why you look like this?” Hunk asked.

“He's been...Really “in the mood” a lot. It was like throughout the night on off...I'm just one guy...I can't fu-”

“Ookay!” Hunk was bright red. “Nice to know your sex life is very...Very...Active.”

“It's not nice Hunk. It's tiring...It's been happening for weeks at random times.” Lance muttered, taking a drink. “I love him so much but like we both need a break, he looks awful too.”

“Like only reason we stopped was cause he felt nauseous..But one nice thing came from it though.”

“Like?”

“Like before he went to sleep he said he felt something. Kinda at first thought it was gas.” Lance paused, snorting a little. “When he described it to me I knew what it was. Hiccups!” 

“Hiccups?” Hunk raised a brow and Lance nodded. 

“One of the kitten's had hiccups.” Lance replied with a tired smile. “Keith gave me the softest smile over it. Hunk I love him so much.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Aww~ So he's dealing with hiccups and kicks now?”

Lance nodded,drinking the rest of his coffee.

“On that note I'm gonna go take a bath. Everything's aching.” he muttered, smirking as Hunk pulled a face. “Oh if Keith wakes up keep him company ok? I don’t want him being alone, he’s kinda sensitive right now. Hormones and stuff.”

“Will do.” Hunk said as Lance left.  
* * *  
After a few minutes Keith came out of Lance’s room, heading into the kitchen with a blanket over his head with Pidge by his side.

“What's with the blanket?” Hunk asked, looking concerned.

“He's channeling his inner druid.” Pidge replied, looking up at Keith as he muttered something to her. “I know...It's just a joke.” 

“He just doesn't feel that great.” she spoke up, noticing Hunk pale.

“I'm fine.” Keith stated. “I'm probably hungry. I didn't eat much last night.” he yawned and rubbed his eye with the blanket.

“Somehow I don't believe it's that. So I'm gonna just...” Pidge hoisted herself up on the closest worktop. “...Just in case. You look kinda nauseous.”

Keith huffed and tugged the blanket around himself more.

“So...Where's Lance?”

“Taking a bath. He's...Um...Sore…” Hunk said,coughing awkwardly into his hand.

“O-Oh...He told you.”

Hunk nodded,turning red. “Also said about one of the babies having hiccups...That's pretty cute.”

“Please everyone probably heard you both.” Pidge said with a smirk. Her smirk quickly faded when she noticed the galra teen tear up and bite his lip. Hormones. “No no...Don't...Do that. Everyone else was probably asleep. I was still up...But I couldn't hear anything.”

He tugged the blanket hood over his eyes and Hunk quickly dragged him into a hug, noticing Keith tense as he did.

“…Am I hurting you?” Hunk was beginning to panic until Keith shook his head.

“No...I feel sick.” 

Hunk picked him up, quickly placing him on the worktop near Pidge with concern on his face

“Oh God...You're not getting sick right?”

Keith looked confused, placing his hands on his stomach. 

“Um....” he paused. “Can you...Get Lance...I don't...Feel so great.”

Hunk nodded, practically rushing off.  
* * *  
Keith glanced at Pidge and sighed.

“I'm...Sure it's nothing bad.” she said, biting her lip.

“Getting sick isn't good is it?”

“Not always but there's sicknesses that won't harm them. If that's what you're worried about.”

Keith sighed and rested a hand against his face.

“...They're kicking now...Or one is. Hard.” he winced slightly, leaning against Pidge.

“Just breathe. Lance will be here.” she jumped off the worktop.

“I...I need to get down. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.”

Pidge rushed over, grabbing his hand and helping him get down. She quickly lead him to the closest bathroom. 

He made his way in and she waited for him outside of the door.  
* * *  
Hunk didn't knock before entering. Lance screamed, sliding further into the water before noticing who it was.

“Quiznak...Hunk buddy...I love you but...Knock please.” he sat up and sighed. “Scared me.”

“Sorry...Sorry it's just...Keith.”

Lance raised a brow. 

“What about him?”

“...He wants you.” he paused as Lance’s face change. “Not that want. I mean he looks sick, I think he's scared. And honestly it's weird seeing him like that.”

Lance looked concerned, quickly standing up which caused Hunk to groan and shield his eyes.

“Dude!”

Lance quickly stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“Ok...You're gonna have to carry me. I don't have time to dry off. I'll slip if you don't.” Lance said.

Hunk picked him up and rushed out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen.

* * *  
Hunk rushed into the kitchen,placing Lance down when he stopped. Keith was leaning against the worktop and was drinking a glass of water slowly and Pidge was a distance away, pacing.

Lance headed over to Keith, looking concerned as he did. 

“Are you okay? Hunk said-”

“He threw up. A lot.” Pidge interrupted. “I think maybe you should have Coran check him over.”

“He's sick huh?” Hunk glanced over at Keith.

Lance looked worried,checking him over. 

“What's wrong?” Lance muttered, voice shaking. “Tell me.”

“Um I feel sick...Cramps and I think I'm burning up.”

Keith looked at Lance and his heart broke, Lance was almost crying as he was looking Keith over. 

“I think you have a fever.” Lance muttered. 

“Just go take him to Coran. Make sure whatever is wrong won’t affect the babies.” Pidge said.

Lance looked stressed, picking Keith up and kissing his head. Keith didn't complain, resting his head against Lance's shoulder. 

“Ok...I'm gonna...Go take you to see him.” 

“...I'm fine.” Keith muttered, yawning.

“You're not.” Lance replied before looking at Hunk.

“Hey...Um...If you see Allura can you tell her I'm not training today.” Lance muttered, looking worried.

“Yeah sure thing. Don't worry about it. Just focus on Keith ok?” Hunk replied, panic etched on his face.  
* * *  
They’d found Coran rather quickly. Lance still wasn’t wearing anything but a towel but he didn’t care at this point.

He was almost in tears as he held Keith close who was dozing off against his shoulder.His head feeling hot against Lance.

“Lance, my boy what’s-”

“K-Keith.” Lance muttered. “S-Something’s wrong with him.”

Coran quickly guided them to the medical bay.

“Whatever is wrong with him, I can promise you I’ll try my best to fix this.” the Altean man said.

Lance sniffed and Coran looked over at him.

“Come here.” he muttered, voice soft as he gestured Lance closer.

When Lance was close enough, Coran put an arm around him, giving him a gentle side cuddle. The teenager actually sobbed at that point.

“I bet it's nothing too bad. Getting sick in this situation is extremely easy.” Coran said, rubbing Lance’s back. “Dry your eyes. It'll worry him seeing you like this.”

Keith began to stir as they entered the medical bay, groaning as he did. 

Lance lied him on the closest bed, wiping at his own eyes moments later as Coran headed over.

“So what are you feeling like?” Coran asked, heading to a machine and setting it up.

“Feel sick...Threw up a lot...My stomach is crampy and I feel...Like I'm burning up.” Keith said, still groggy from his nap.

“And how long have you felt like that Keith?”

“Since I woke up. I thought it'd go away on its own or it was morning sickness.”

“Why didn't you tell someone?” Lance asked, looking concerned. 

“I told Pidge about not feeling great. I didn't think it was that bad.” he paused and bit his lip. “I didn't think anything of it.”

Coran set the machine up and Keith closed his eyes as a large long scanner passed over him. He stayed tensed up until Lance told him it was over.

The duo watched Coran look over the results, both looking stressed as he did.

“It's what you Earthlings would call a “stomach bug” completely harmless to the offspring normally. Anything changes just come back ok?” Coran said smiling at the boys.

The pair looked relieved, Lance grabbing Keith’s hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. He was smiling until he noticed something dripping onto Keith’s hands.

“Keith?” he looked up at the teenager, surprised when the noticed the boy was crying. “Kei no don't cry, it's okay I promise.” 

Lance gently rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion against Keith’s hands.

“R-Relieved...I'm relieved.” Keith hiccuped.

“You're probably drained too Keith.. “ Coran said. “You should try to rest as much as possible today until you feel better. Keep hydrated too.”

Keith nodded, slowly moving one hand from Lance’s to rub at his eyes.

Lance slowly picked Keith up, holding him close. Lance had regained some of his colour back and but looked tired.

“You should rest too my boy.” Coran sighed,looking concerned.

“I will. I just need to sort him out first.” 

Coran nodded, handing him a white strip.

“What's-”

“It'll keep him cool when you put it on him.”

Lance smiled.

“Thanks Coran.”  
* * *  
Allura and Shiro had found the boys on one of the couches. Lance was knitting and Keith was curled up on his side with a cooling strip on his head,currently drinking a “space capri sun” as Lance called them.

Keith’s arms was bare but a blanket covered the rest of his body up.

Keith seemed to retreat under it after resting his drink against Lance. His head was the only thing visible. He smiled weakly at Shiro, purring and then groaning when the older man ruffled up his hair, making it messy and fluffy.

“Hey...How are you feeling kiddo?” Shiro asked,pushing some of Keith’s hair back off his face.

“I'm not a kid.” he huffed. 

“He's just drained and not feeling too great. Coran said it's a stomach bug. Harmless to the kittens which is good. Really good actually.” Lance said, glancing down at Keith.

Keith yawned and slowly sat up, the blanket falling off his bare chest. 

“Kittens are fine.” he muttered, earning a smile from Lance. “Maybe they know I'm not great. Kicks are more gentler I guess.” 

“You normally don't like the kitten deal. You really must be drained if you're saying it.” Lance said, watching Keith attempt to get up. “You're supposed to be resting Keith.”

“I drank too much.”he said bluntly. “So...Um...Yeah.”

Lance nodded.

Shiro helped the galra teen up, picking him up and carrying him off to the bathroom. Keith didn't complain, too drained to do so.

Allura sighed and sat with Lance.

“So he's ok?”

“He will be.” Lance replied, putting down his knitting. As he did so he noticed the mice scurry up to Allura’s lap. He smiled and gently scratched behind Platt’s ears.

Platt seemed to melt at the touch, making Lance smile.

“And how's my favourite princess?” Lance asked, looking up at Allura. “You're practically glowing.

“So far so good. Altean pregnancies can be a little different at times compared to other races.” she paused and pulled a face. “I'm told it'll probably become more bothersome in later months. Shiro has been amazing throughout though.” 

“You're only at four right?”

She nodded.

“Keith’s not far from five months now. It's been a nightmare for months for him.” Lance sighed. “I feel bad for him.”

Allura sighed and agreed.

“Me too. All we can do really is support him the best we can.” 

Lance nodded, glancing back to his knitting.

“What are doing?” she asked making him look back at her.

“I'm making him a sweater. He gets cold a lot so I thought he'd like this. I'm making it bigger so he can use it until due date.” 

“Its...Purple? Why purple?” Allura was looking at the purple yarn.

“Red and blue make purple. Plus I might be wanting to put his favourite animal on it.” Lance smiled. “I can make you one too if you want.”

Allura smiled, kissing his head in an almost motherly fashion. 

“I'd like that if it's okay.” she smiled wider until she noticed Lance’s expression had changed. 

“Oh dear. Did I do something wrong?” 

He tensed and spoke up. 

“It's just...My mom...Used to...Do that...Kiss my head...Like that.” he bit his lip, feeling his eyes being to burn with hot tears. “She'd...H-Hold me...A-And.” he squeezed his eyes shut, tears dribbling down his cheeks at a rapid pace.

Allura looked sorry for him, quickly dragging him close and wrapping her arms around him. At that point he gripped onto her dress, trembling as tears soaked the fabric.

“S-Sorry I-I feel bad because...Like after what happened with- B-But...I-I just...Really miss...Her.”  
* * *  
Shiro and Keith returned after a few minutes, the pair noticing two things. Lance hunched against Allura, head against her chest and Allura gently rubbing his back.

Lance was gripping at some of the fabric a slight gap away from under her chest but it was a weak grip. On closer inspection they realised he was asleep, eyes puffy and red.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, surprised when Allura shushed him. 

“Quiet...He's asleep.”she muttered as she gently ran a hand through his hair. “He was very upset.”

Keith carefully climbed from Shiro’s arms ,blanket peeling off him as he did revealing just red boxers.

Allura blushed, looking down at Lance.

“Why was he crying?” Keith asked, once he successfully planted both feet on the ground, the action made him feel more nauseous than he already was in his sick state.

Shiro sighed and quickly wrapped the blanket around him and lead him to the couch.

“He's missing his mother. I accidentally did something that reminded him of her. I didn't mean to make him cry.” Allura said.

Keith sighed and climbed onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Lance the best he could. He winced when the bump kicked hard.

“...You'll wake him up doing that.” Keith muttered and winced as he received another hard kick. 

Lance woke up,looking up at Allura before glancing back at Keith.

“Mm hey beautiful.” he muttered to Keith making him blush.

“Knock it off.” Keith huffed, smiling as he did so.  
* * *  
The next day Keith felt better.

He snuggled against Lance’s side on the couch, purring when Lance gently ran his fingers through his raven hair.

Lance laughed causing Keith to look up at him.

“Sorry it's just cute and it kinda tickles.” Lance snorted, returning to running his fingers through Keith’s hair.

The purring started up again just as Lance started. Keith leaning against Lance, bump against his stomach looking content, Lance smiled as he felt the bump kick him.

“How's my samurai?” he asked, putting an arm around Keith.

“Better, just tired.” 

Lance kissed his head making Keith smile wide.

“Good I'd rather have you tired than sick.”

He paused for a second, glancing at Keith.

“How's the kittens?”

“They're fine.” Keith said,getting up. “I've got stomach ache.”he elaborated when he saw Lance's expression change to concern. “We're fine...Just hungry. Relax.”

His eyes widened as Lance quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. 

“Lance.” 

Lance grinned and rested his head against Keith’s ass. 

“You're so...Thicc~” he said in a singsong like tone. 

“I'm what?” Keith attempted to glance back, raising a brow, looking confused as he did.

“He means, you've got big thighs and a big ass.” Pidge spoke up from the other couch, on her laptop. “I wish I didn't have to say that.”

Hunk chuckled next to her, looking at the pair. Noticing Keith turn scarlet.

“Um i-is that a good or bad thing?” Keith asked. 

“Good.” Hunk spoke up, smirking. “His head is literally on your butt right now, he's cuddling your waist too.”

“It's squishy~ Don't judge.” Lance muttered. 

“....Thanks?” Keith replied. 

Lance grinned and slowly pulled away. 

“As much as I love you...Maybe it's not wise being near the “danger zone” too long.”

Hunk snorted and covered his mouth. 

Keith shook his head and turned to face Lance, kneeling down the best he could.

“Kei what are you-”

Keith grabbed his hands, smiling as he did. Looking into his eyes moments later.

“I love you….Lancey Lance.” he said with the softest expression. 

Lance blushed and flashed him a soft smile, chuckling and resting a hand on Keith’s jaw. Some raven hair tickling Lance’s hand.

“Aww~ I love you too Kei.” he continued to smile. “That was too cute.” Lance kissed him, hearing Hunk go “aww.” as he did and Pidge mutter a “cute.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I um....I have a problem.” Keith muttered. 

“Oh...What is it? I won't judge. You're pregnant after all.”

“I um....Can't get up.” he muttered, falling back on his ass with a slight thud. 

Lance nodded, unhooking their hands and getting up.

“Come here space cat.” he muttered, wrapping his arms around Keith and lifting him up and resting him against his hip.

“I'm not even in my Galra form.” he huffed, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“Are you ok?” Hunk asked, causing Keith to look over.

“I’m fine. Don't worry about it.” he smiled at Hunk who seemed to relax as he did.

“Gimme a heads up if you've got gas ok?...Cause like my arm is directly under your ass.” Lance said, making sure Keith was secure. He snorted when he notice Keith turn scarlet.

Hunk laughed, quickly covering his mouth.

“Father of your children Keith. Even if he's a memelord you can't deny he treats you right.” Pidge said with a smile. “Even if he says the wrong things at times.”

Keith made a noise of agreement, leaning more against Lance. His stomach loudly growling as he did.

“I think that's Air Lance’s cue to take off huh?” Lance muttered, giving Keith a kiss before heading off to the kitchen with him.

“They're adorable huh?” Hunk muttered. “I'm happy for them. He makes Lance really happy, I mean he's still insecure but I think somehow Keith helps him a little with that.” 

“Even if Keith doesn't realise it. They both make each other happy.” Pidge replied. “I must admit it's cute. When it's not walking in on them sucking faces.”

Hunk blushed.

“That's nothing. I'd rather walk in on that.”

Pidge’s eyes left her laptop and she quickly looked up at Hunk.

“You didn't walk in in them hav-”

“Nah like an hour after it. Still awkward though….I said congratulations to Lance about it.” he placed his head in his hands and groaned. “Who says that?”

Pidge snorted and tried to stop herself laughing.

“You apparently.”  
* * *  
“I want fries and a cheeseburger.” Keith said, sat on the worktop as Lance looked for some food for him. “I'm really craving it.”

“That's one of the most normal things you've craved...It's a small list.” Lance muttered with a smirk.

“With pineapple and food goo.” Keith added. “Oh chocolate spread too.”

Lance grimaced. 

“I take it back.” he sighed. “Keith...We're in space...I can't get you fast food. Sorry baby.”

Lance ruffled Keith’s hair as he began to pout.

“I hate this fucking ship.” he huffed making Lance snort and grab his face, which in turn pushed his cheeks up a little.

“Will you stop being grumpy if I ask Hunk to make you something?” Lance asked.

“I'm not grumpy.” 

“It won't be what you want though.” Lance winced as he looked at Keith. He looked like he was moments from crying. 

“Hey no no...Don't do that.” he planted a few kisses on Keith’s face before picking him back up and heading back to Hunk.  
* * *  
They'd managed to compromise with Keith with just fries. Space fries as Lance called them. 

They was from something that they found on a nearby planet that looked like a weird combination of a sweet potato and butternut squash.

Keith seemed happy enough with it, dunking each one into a bowl of food goo before eating.

Afterwards he'd taken a nap on one of the couches,curled up across Shiro’s lap. 

Minus Lance he was the most relaxed around Shiro mostly due to the fact he saw Shiro as like a big brother and felt the most comfortable around him.

Allura was next to Shiro gently running a hand through Keith’s hair. 

She listened as Lance and Pidge talked about their favourite video games on the other couch.

“Like there's a whole book about it.” Pidge whispered . “The lore is huge.”

“Seriously?!” Lance whispered, loudly. “I couldn't afford it. Do you remember any of it?”

Pidge offered him a cat like smirk.

“You bet I do.”

Lance cheered loudly, hugging Pidge tight. He winced when Keith opened his eyes and glared at him.

“Oh quiznak…” he offered Keith a sheepish smile. “Sorry Kei...Didn't mean to wake you.”

Keith huffed and made himself comfortable again, closing his eyes and drifting off again moments later.  
* * *  
Keith woke up to two things. Pidge talking about some “lore” of something, Lance expressing his excitement with said lore and the smell of popcorn.

He blinked and pushed himself up off Shiro’s lap. Surprised he'd actually stayed there until he looked up and realised Shiro was asleep, Allura too.

The duo slumped slightly together which made Keith smile slightly.

“Hey sleepy head. You sleep well?” Lance asked,pausing the lore talk with Pidge.

Keith nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Why can I smell popcorn?” he asked with a yawn.

Lance smiled and headed over to him, kneeling down and kissing his cheek.

“Well we found some at the space mall.. Hunk just made some but it-”

Keith’s eyes lit up and he pushed himself up, attempting to head to the kitchen. 

Lance grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Hey. It's for movie night Kei. You ca-”

He was interrupted by a loud growl, the pairs eyes widening at the sound. 

“Was that your stomach?” Lance asked, raising a brow. He smirked when Keith sheepishly nodded.

“So um...Stealing some snacks...Does that sound good to you?” Lance muttered, smiling when Keith nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like writing/updating stuff sometimes is literally the only thing keeping me alive honestly so taking a break for too long I learned was a horrible idea.
> 
> Also next chapter will be the film night hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally find out how long Altean and Galran pregnancies are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Mental health is shit still but I'm getting help. 
> 
> I was excited to post this so any mistakes I apologise. It's extra long to make up for the wait. I'm gonna be honest and say I literally don't remember writing almost all of this. There's only a chunk I remember.
> 
> Also my trash arse has gained another obsession can you guess what it is? In turn I project it onto Lance (seriously it's a party of pretty boys and one likes taking selfies and is an insecure sharpshooter bean) (I'm noticing a pattern with my favourite characters)
> 
> (Let's just say two I'm maybe a little salty about s4 so this chapter is more Klance than anything cause damn my boys kind of got shafted.)

Lance found Keith on one of the couches curled up. It was about a varga roughly until movie night began, so he was curious what Keith was doing.

Lance carefully walked up to him, thinking at first Keith might be asleep. It was when he heard a sniff when he realised Keith was awake.

“Kei?” Lance kneeled down next to the couch. “You ok?”

Lance’s heart broke when Keith looked up with wet, red eyes. 

Maybe it was hormones? Or maybe he wasn't feeling too good emotions wise. 

He did look strangely embarrassed at being caught. So maybe it was something else.

“Aw Keith...Why are you crying?” 

The Galra teen hunched. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lance asked earning a weak head shake from Keith.

“N-Not...Y-Yet.” he practically gasped.

“Ok...Whenever you're ready to, I'm here baby.” Lance paused. “Um...Do you want a hug or…”

Keith nodded. 

“Ok. Scooch up samurai.” Lance stood up, watching Keith make room.

Lance carefully sat next to him, pulling him into a hug and gently rubbing Keith's back.

He kissed his head and was quiet for a few moments before speaking up as a spot on his shirt began to soak with tears.

“Do you want anything? Comfort food?...A blanket?...Another cuddle buddy?” 

Keith nodded.

“Which one?” Lance asked.

“...First two.” Keith muttered, looking up at Lance. 

Lance carefully stood up, picking up Keith and holding him close, the bump kicked a few times a little harder than usual, probably because Keith was sad.

“Ok, let's go get food. Have as much as you want ok?” Lance looked at the bump.

Keith nodded and gripped onto him. 

“Kittens are playing soccer in there huh?” Lance tried to joke, hoping to get a smile or laugh from Keith.

Keith nodded, burying his face against Lance's shirt as they headed to the kitchen. 

“Do...Do you think...I’ll be good at this?...Parenting deal?” Keith asked moments later.

“Aw baby, was that what you were crying about?” Lance asked, earning a nod. It crushed him. “You're gonna be great. I just know it. You're great with them already and they're not born yet.”

“I heard you talking to them last night. It adorable.” Lance continued. “Kittens are gonna have the best parents in all of space. Don't worry about it Kei.”

Lance heard something that he assumed was his boyfriend blowing his nose on his shirt. He grimaced but decided to let it slide.

He began to hum to Keith, rubbing circles on his back before finally beginning to sing something Keith had heard of. Something old Keith didn't expect Lance to know.

It relaxed Keith as he leaned his head against Lance’s neck. He almost fell asleep until Lance spoke up when they reached the kitchen.

“Hunk made a lot for you and Allura, so go nuts.” Lance said, sitting Keith on the worktop. “He won't mind cause these ones are your snacks.”

Keith grabbed a something that looked like bubblegum and curiously bit into it.

Lance smirked at the surprised expression on Keith’s face when juice seemed to spray from the snack.

“You ok?” Lance asked, earning a nod from Keith.

“It looks like bubblegum but it's kinda like a berry.” Keith said in between munching on the alien berry.

Lance quickly grabbed one and put it in his mouth earning a scowl from Keith.

“Hey! You got loads of snacks. Share with me.” Lance muttered with his mouth full. “I shared something special with you.” he patted Keith’s bump and smirked as Keith turned scarlet and the bump kicked.

Keith folded his arms and looked away.

“Can I share with you?” Lance asked earning a nod.  
* * *  
Keith had tried a few different snacks that were for him. Well more than a few. Honestly he might have ate too much because he felt sluggish. 

Lance had abandoned him for a few minutes, returning with a red blanket and wrapping it around Keith.

Lance sensed something was bothering the paladin and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, resting his head against the bump.

“You ok?” he asked, grimacing as he heard Keith’s stomach loudly rumble. “You just ate...You're not still hungry right?”

“No.” 

“You ate too much huh?” Lance asked earning a nod from Keith. “You have gas too huh?”

The raven haired teen turned scarlet and groaned.

“What do you think?...Jeez be discreet about it why don't you.” 

Lance smirked and carefully helped him off the worktop.

“Ah...Pregnancy is such a beautiful thing.” he joked, snorting.

Keith huffed and walked ahead. Lance would technically call it waddling but he was sure his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that. 

Lance easily caught up, putting an arm around Keith.

“You're adorable.” Lance muttered.

“Am not.” 

“Are too~”

“Lance...I love you but I'm not doing this back and forth. I'm tired.”

Lance kissed his head.

“You're adorable in my eyes.”

“No I'm not. I feel like I should have my own gravitational field. I literally feel like a walking planet.” Keith huffed.

“No you're not. You're still as perfect as you was before. Maybe with an added cute bonus. Granted I'm pretty sure somehow you could still kick ass like this.” Lance replied, smiling at him.

“But if you insist though, you're an adorable planet.” Lance muttered, kissing Keith’s cheek. “And your gravitational field must be strong cause I'm really attracted to you.”

Keith blushed and groaned, trying to push him away. 

“That was awful. I love it.”

“I love you, my little cute planet.”

“Stop.” Keith muttered with a smirk. “Love you too dork.”  
* * *  
Movie night wasn't completely the same as it normally was. 

Pidge had picked a horror film and Lance had to try and not protest that then and there. 

Lance curled into the couch and covered some of his vision with a pillow.

Everyone else was doing their own thing during the film either to try and calm themselves down during the scary parts (Lance and Hunk) or just because they (Shiro and Allura and Pidge) didn't find it scary.

Allura was curled against Shiro, laughing quietly occasionally as he whispered something to her.

Hunk and Pidge were quietly muttering about things in the film that bugged them or wasn't possible in reality.

And Keith, well Keith was still in the bathroom. He'd gone at a particularly scary part during the film and not returned yet. That had been maybe a varga or two ago. 

“I'm gonna go see if he's ok.” Lance muttered, quickly getting up and rushing out of the room. He was glad he had an excuse to avoid the possible jumpscare that was coming up.  
* * *  
Lance quickly placed his hands in his jacket pockets, practically power walking into his room and knocking on the bathroom door. He figured Keith could be in there. He liked to switch between rooms.

“Keith? You in there?”

Silence.

Lance’s brows drew together in concern as he somewhat nervously slid open the door.

He sighed when he found it empty.

Keith’s room it was then.  
* * *  
Lance repeated the process, getting silence again which stressed him out. 

He got the door to open and entered,grimacing as he did. Vomit hung strong in the air. Whether from morning sickness or from overeating, Lance had no idea.

He found Keith slumped against the toilet, cheek mushed on the seat. He was asleep somehow.

“...Ew don't sleep there. That's pretty gross Kei.” Lance muttered, smiling a little as he did. 

Keith snored, making Lance sigh happily. 

“Come on. Let's get you somewhere more comfy ok?” 

Lance carefully picked Keith up and held him close, grunting as he did.

“Q-Quiznak...You're getting heavier.” he huffed, slowly carrying him out. “Hopefully you don't make me suffer...I know that pregnancy likes to do that occasionally.”

Lance carefully held him close, talking quietly as he did. 

“You've already missed one movie. We've been watching another and...I...I guess I missed having you there when I got scared.” he sighed. “Even if you were a little scared too.”

Lance looked around, still nervous from the film as he held Keith close.

“Ok...Papa’s still a little scared kittens...Don't let space cat know ok?...He'll be smug about it. Despite the fact he bailed first.”

He noticed the bump kick, he actually faintly saw it do so in the dully lit hall. It was both adorable and yet a little freaky. 

“I'm gonna take that as ok. I'm hoping that's all your answers kittens. That none of you are gonna tell mullet about it.” Lance muttered. 

He noticed the lights flicker and shivered, trying to hurry up. They began to turn off one by one as he walked with Keith asleep in his arms.

He fought the urge to scream so he wouldn't wake Keith. But honestly this was slowly feeling like the time Alfor’s corrupted self took over the ship. And that was a horrifying experience. 

Lance thinks the castle is still haunted after that. 

“Think rationally about this Lance...Maybe the lights are just on the fritz.” he muttered to himself, speeding up.

Lance glanced around frantically when he heard a high pitched noise echo through the hallway. He froze and tensed up trying to locate the source of the sound until he realised and glanced down at Keith, groaning as he did once it stopped.

“Keith...What the actual quiznak?!” he hissed waking the sleeping Galra teen up.

“Wha??” he rubbed at an eye and looked up at Lance.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Lance muttered, tearing up. 

“...I...I um don't understand.” 

“We're watching horror movies and I'm paranoid as it is...You scared me. I thought something was wrong!” Lance muttered. “But no it was just your gassy ass. You pick your times pregnancy.” 

Lance slowly put Keith down and coughed, complaining and covering his mouth and nose with his jacket sleeves.

The Galra teen turned scarlet and groaned, resting a hand against his head.

“I was asleep! Either way...I can't help it jeez. All of this is embarrassing en-…” he paused and folded his arms, face bright red. “Are you crying?”

“N-No.”

“You're a bad liar.” Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist the best he could. 

“Just was really paranoid and scared...You four scared me more.” he muttered.

Keith leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“I'm banning you from horror movies.”

“That's fair.” Lance muttered, grimacing. “Can we move from here?” he laughed a little when he noticed Keith’s expression change as he nodded. 

Lance swooped him up and headed to the couches.

“Think of it as revenge, unintentional revenge.” Keith muttered, getting comfortable in his arms.

“For the time in Blue? Wow that was a while back, you petty bitch.” Lance laughed and walked at a comfortable pace. 

Keith snorted and covered his mouth, muffling a laugh against his arm.

“Still...That was a horrible experience.” Keith replied. 

“This was worse, way worse. It's like something died. You're banned from Coran’s food. It's not doing you any favours.” Lance groaned, coughing.

“Drama queen. Not that bad.”

“I saw your face! Don't lie.” he noticed Keith smirk before he began to laugh. “I'm calling little spoon. I'm not risking anything tonight.”

Keith laughed more, burying his face against Lance’s jacket. His face bright red. 

“Fine whatever you want.” he leaned up and kissed his cheek, his eyes widening moments later. “...I think it's gonna happen again.”

Lance quickly went from smiling to looking horrified in a few seconds.

“No! No! Kei baby no. Please not again.” he frantically babbled. "I'm holding you!"  
* * *  
The others had switched to something lighter film wise. During the switch they heard Lance scream followed by muffled apologises from Keith.

“...I...I don't know if I want to know.” Pidge muttered.

“Should we go check on them?” Hunk asked.

“...Give it a minute or two.” Shiro replied.

Lance came in moments later, holding Keith against his side and covering his mouth and nose with his jacket sleeve.

“You're actually the worst.” Lance muttered, grimacing. His voice muffled by his sleeve.

Keith’s face was slightly red, he shrugged and nuzzled Lance's neck.

“I warned you.” he practically whispered.

“No. You didn't.” Lance coughed as Keith climbed down. 

Hunk laughed moments later, Keith heading over to him and muttering a “Drama queen.” as he did.

“Betrayed. I've been betrayed.” Lance muttered heading to Shiro and Allura. 

Hunk let Keith sit between his legs, letting Keith rest his back against his chest. Hunk smiled and wrapped his arms around Keith. 

Keith sighed and smiled, muttering a thanks for the heat.

“So how you feeling?” Hunk asked. “How's the babies?”

“Better. I'm really good. The kittens are good too.” Keith smiled and nuzzled him, purring as he did.

Hunk laughed and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“I'm glad to hear it...Your purring is kinda tickling me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be. It's fine.”  
* * *  
Lance curled up between Allura and Shiro on the couch.

“So....How's space mom and dad?” 

“We're fine Lance.” Shiro replied, offering him a soft smile. 

“And the babies?” Lance smiled, looking up at Allura. “Can I?”

She nodded and he grinned, resting his head against her bump. His eyes lit up when he felt a kick.

“You're both gonna be really strong.” Lance muttered.

“Perfectly healthy.” Allura replied. 

“Altean pregnancies are different to Galran right?” Lance asked.

“Galran are shorter. Altean pregnancies are 8 months. Galran are 6 to 7.”

“....Wait what?” Lance glanced up, looking concerned. “T-That's too early.”

“They'll be Galran, Lance.” Allura reminded him.

“And human. 6 months would be...Too soon for a human...I...I..” 

Allura noticed how frightened he looked and pulled him into an embrace. 

“I promise you it's going to be ok.” She muttered. “We'll make sure of it.”

Lance took a few breaths and nodded. He smiled weakly when Allura offered him a soft smile.

“Hey...Why don't you work on the sweater you was making for Keith?” she said. 

“Yeah that might be a good distraction.”Shiro added.

“Yeah..I'll go get it.” Lance muttered, carefully getting up and heading to his room.  
* * *  
He'd been working on the jumper for so long he'd lost track of time. Everyone had vanished by the time he was finished and the castle was dully lit. He could start one for Allura.

He yawned, looking at his work and smiling. It was cute. He hoped Keith liked it. He was probably asleep by now. 

“Lance?” A soft voice called.

Lance looked up and smiled. 

“Hey, Princess. What are you doing up?”

“Can't sleep.” She muttered, heading over to him. “You stayed up finishing it?”

“I lost track of time. Kinda easy up here.” Lance muttered, quickly showing off the jumper before he got sad.

“You think he'll like it?”

“It's adorable. He'll love it.” Allura replied.

Lance smiled brightly and got up, stretching until he heard his back make a satisfying pop. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. “I don't really want to leave you alone if you're not.”

“I'm fine. Don't worry.” she smiled. “Keith's still awake. He's in the training deck. I think something's troubling him.” 

Allura noticed Lance pale and decided to continue.

“He's not training. He's doing that thing you humans call yoga.”

Lance sighed in relief.

“I'll go find him. Try and get some sleep when you can Allura. You three need it.”

Lance gave her a two fingered salute and rushed off to the training deck.  
* * *  
“Hey grumpy pants.” 

Keith smirked remembering when he'd first been called that.

“I'll show grumpy.” he muttered, bent over in an attempted downward dog. He seemed to be slightly annoyed.

“How's the yoga?” Lance asked.

“Fucking hate it.” he huffed. “I'm stuck and it's a miracle I've not fell.”

Lance snorted and laughed.

“Help me up and stop laughing. I'm going lightheaded asshole.” Keith grumbled. 

“I can't leave you alone huh?” he joked, helping Keith up. “Besides I don't think that's a pose what you're supposed to attempt while pregnant.”

Keith rolled his eyes, stretching moments later.

“I'd rather train than try that again.” 

“I know but will you try again at some point. For me? I'll be here when you do. Might even join in.” Lance replied. 

Keith sighed. 

“Fine.”

Lance smiled and kissed his head. 

“Your body will thank me.”

“Any reason you came? Other than to laugh at me when I was stuck.” Keith huffed.

“Sorry Kei.” Lance put an arm around him. “Sweater is finished.” 

“It is? Can I wear it? I'm kinda cold.”

“Sure. We'll go get it. But first I wanna see if you're ok. Allura said it seemed like something was bugging you. Well didn't say it like that but..”

“...I um...Don't feel right.” Keith interrupted. 

Lance raised a brow.

“Not right how?”

“My stomach...It doesn't feel right. It comes and goes. Feel!” Lance almost jumped when the Galra teen yanked his hand onto his bump. 

“...It feels firm.” Lance muttered.

“It's all tight...Here.” Keith gestured to his lower abdomen.

“Ok...Um...Is it getting stronger?” Lance asked looking terrified.

“I don't think so?”

“Ok...Let's start ruling some stuff out ok?”

“How?!” Keith hissed, looking concerned. 

Lance sighed and looked at him.

“Ok first...We're gonna try walking around ok? Get a drink too.” 

“And that will help how?” Keith asked.

“It might help if it's what I think it is.” Lance linked his arm with Keith’s.  
* * *  
The pair headed to the kitchen, Keith scowling as they did.

“It's not helping.”

“Ok...Water it is.” Lance said, quickly grabbing a water pouch and stabbing the straw into it.

Keith practically drained it the moment he got it.

“Slow down...You could be dehydrated.” Lance muttered, looking concerned. 

Keith had finished it before Lance finished talking, grabbing another and stabbing the straw into it. 

“I'm not.” Keith muttered, taking a drink. 

Lance sighed, looking panicked.

“Ok...Um...Bath?” he asked, noticing Keith shift slightly on his feet. “You look uncomfortable.”

“Fine. Try it.” Keith replied, gripping onto Lance’s arm. His colour was drained. It was easy to see he was scared too.

Lance kissed his head and lead him to his bedroom.

“Don't panic. Leave that to me. It's gonna be ok I promise.” Lance muttered.

“I'm...Not panicking. I just have no idea what's wrong.” Keith replied. Lance knew he was lying, he was panicking. “Maybe we should...Get Allura and Coran. Forget the bath.”

“No no. It's...Fine..It's fine Keith. Just lets try this ok? If it doesn't work then we get them ok?” 

“Ok.”  
* * *  
Lance lead Keith into the bathroom, heading to the bath and beginning fill it.

Keith was pacing as he waited causing Lance more worry.

“Maybe...Sit down while you wait.”

“I don't want to Lance.” Keith muttered. “It's irregular.” 

“Still uncomfortable?”

“It's gone for now. It'll come back though soon. It keeps doing that. It kinda hurts.”

Lance sighed and turned back to the bath, hunching as he watched it fill. He almost missed Keith speak up again.

“...I'm scared.” the Galra teen muttered, sounding like he could cry.

Lance winced and headed over to him.

He hugged him tightly.

“Hey...I promise you, I'm gonna make sure you're ok.” Lance kissed his head, cupping Keith's face. “Kittens are gonna be fine. I swear. You've got another couple of months tops.”

“W-What?”

Lance winced. No one had told him.

“Allura said you have 6 or 7 months, not 9. It's gonna happen quicker than we thought.”

Keith gripped onto him, going quiet before Lance felt something drip onto his hands. Keith was crying.

Lance gently swiped at tears with his thumbs as they dribbled down to Keith's cheeks.

“T...That's too quick. What if they're...Oh God.” he pushed past Lance and rushed to the sink, retching into it. He didn't throw up but Lance still rubbed his back.

When Keith had stopped and began to gasp, Lance spoke up.

“Come here Kei.” he muttered, opening his arms.

Keith quickly turned around, biting his lip before heading into Lance's open arms, gripping onto his shirt tightly.

He gritted his teeth, hot tears leaking down his face and slowly soaking Lance's shirt. 

It broke Lance as he hugged him tight, lips trembling before he too began to cry, tears leaking onto Keith.

“H-Hey...I-I got you. I-I promise you're gonna be ok. They're gonna be o-ok. W-Well just keep our eye on this ok? Just in case it changes.” Lance muttered, voice shaking.

Keith nodded against him, gripping tighter.

“I-It's back.” He muttered.

“The uncomfortable feeling?” Lance asked, trying to compose himself. 

“Y-Yeah...Tight again.”

Lance gently ran a hand through his hair.

“Bath’s almost done. Try and calm down ok? For me Kei. I know it's all scary but I need you calmer it's bad for them.” he sniffed and sighed.

He felt Keith take deep breaths against him and sighed in relief.

“Good. Just keep doing that. Copy me ok?”

Lance took a few deep breaths, Keith following with him.

Lance slowly headed to the bath, cuddling Keith to his side as he switched it off. He tested the water before looking at Keith. 

“It feels ok but just test it in case. I don't want it too hot for you.” 

Keith carefully bent over, swishing his hand in the water.

“Good.” he muttered with a sniffle, tears still falling down his face.

Lance gave him a squeeze when Keith returned to his side. Trying again to brush away tears.

“Right that's it. I'm gonna get in with you.”

“W-What? No.” Keith sniffed.

“Wasn't up for a debate. I'm not leaving you alone like this.”  
* * *  
Keith didn't put up much a fight even as Lance helped him carefully into the tub. He groaned as he lowered himself into the water making Lance panic.

“Nothing's changed.” Keith muttered to the nervous boy.

Lance had quickly undressed after that, Keith turning scarlet and shielding his eyes until the teenager was in the water with him.

“Just tell me if you feel anything ok? We have to rule some more stuff out before finding Coran.”

“Stuff like?”

“Whether it's Braxton hicks or whether the kittens actually want out.” Lance replied.

“...Braxton hicks?...”

“Fake contractions.”

“That's a thing?” Keith asked, looking unsure. 

“Yeah totally. Normally happens in the third trimester.” Lance replied.

“I'm in the second.”

“Still don't rule it out. These things can happen early.”

Keith sighed looked up.

“How long till this works or doesn't?”

Lance shrugged.

“Just see if it eases or not. If it doesn't, we might have a problem.”

“...Right. Yeah. Hopefully it does.”

Lance sighed and tapped his fingers against the tub. Going quiet for a few moments before speaking up. 

“If you could be a class like a Killbot Phantasm character what would you be?” Lance asked.

“Lance what the actual fuck I'm really-.” 

“I'm trying to distract you mullet. We need this and you need to be calm.”

“Ok fine...Um...Warrior?”

“...Why?”

“You asked me! Why are you judging my answer?” Keith huffed, folding his arms against his chest. 

“No no. I'm not judging you. I'm just curious as to why.”

“I mean like they get the best weapons right? Best swords and daggers...I might like the really big swords ok? Even if they'd be impractical in reality.” Keith replied looking away, almost embarrassed.

“There's this guy in a game you'd love then. He's got this big cool sword. You might like the series it's an rpg they have some big swords and this cool thing called a gunblade....”

“Wait wait...Rpg?” Keith interrupted.

“Role Playing game. It's a fantasy one…”

“There's like...So many of them but it's at...XV...I...I don't remember what that is.” Lance paused, looking at his hands. "But I love it."

“15.” Keith replied with a smile.

“It's a party of pretty boys Keith. Like seriously.” Lance muttered. “Oh God.” he fanned himself making Keith smirk. “That game is biphobic.” 

“Why's that?” Keith asked raising a brow. 

“I'm bisexual and it's being unfair by having cute guys and girls.” 

Keith laughed making Lance whine

“It's a serious problem Keith. Unfairly attractive fictional characters are always a problem. I feel like I'm being personally attacked.”

Keith laughed a little harder, trying to cover his mouth.

“Dramatic much?” Keith muttered with an amused snort.

“Since I know you're not interested in the girls, let me tell you about the pretty boys.”  
* * *  
“I have selfies from the game on my phone. I can show you them later.” Lance said, looking away. “If you want...Sorry I kinda talked your ear off about a video game.”

Keith smiled and leaned up in the bath, struggling a little but managing to kiss Lance quickly.

“Hey no. I like seeing you get excited about stuff. Besides it sounds pretty cool.” Keith smiled brighter and Lance blushed. “Thanks for the distraction.”

“You're too cute.” he muttered.  
* * *  
They headed back to the couches once they was dried off. 

Lance in his robe and pyjamas and Keith wearing red pyjama pants and the purple jumper Lance had knitted him.

“This is really warm. Thanks.” Keith muttered, curling up against Lance. 

“No problem. Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah I do.” Keith replied, looking relieved.

“Braxton hicks. It must have been that.”

“It sucked.” Keith growled. 

“Yeah it was kinda scary. But least we don't need to worry now right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But do they have to worry though? Is Keith out of the woods yet?
> 
> Who knows, you'll find out when I write an update that hopefully doesn't take so damn long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks it's ok to brush off certain things, Lance disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So update :) I hope it's ok
> 
> Also another Klance chapter cause I dunno I felt like it. 
> 
> More Keef bonding!
> 
> I should do Shallura but it's hard I guess. I will try to do them more.

Lance, Allura and Hunk had gone to the space mall so Keith was currently with Shiro and Kaltenecker. 

Pidge had vanished with Coran to somewhere. Keith couldn't recall where.

Kaltenecker was currently gently butting him with her head. Which made him sigh and gently cuddle her head. She'd been affectionate again since his braxton hicks deal yesterday. 

Maybe she knew he'd been stressed.

“She's affectionate today huh?” Shiro muttered making Keith nod.

“Yeah. It can get a little annoying though.”

Shiro raised a brow and Keith grumbled, getting up slowly with a wince.

Kaltenecker mooed and moved closer to him. Keith figured maybe she was distressed by his discomfort. Honestly he had no idea.

“I think she wants you sitting down. You're in pain.” Shiro looked up at him, quickly standing moments later.

“I don't feel too good.” Keith muttered. “I think I'm gonna go lie down.”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s back, watching as the cow began sniffing Keith.

“She keeps doing that. I don't know why.” Keith grumbled. “Do I smell bad or something?”

Shiro smirked and helped Keith to his room.

“No there's like this scent on you though.”

“So I do then. Tell me the truth Shiro.” Keith huffed. “It's pissing me off.”

“It's a scent. I don't know what it is though.” 

Keith grumbled. 

“Real helpful Takashi.” he huffed. 

“Has Lance said anything about it?”

“Yeah sometimes he'll randomly say I smell nice. I figured he's just being nice or something.” 

“So what's the issue?”

“He said I smelt pregnant once. How the fuck can you smell that!” Keith hissed. “Is that good or bad?”

Shiro couldn't help laughing which only made Keith more annoyed and Kaltenecker a little more protective over him.

She mooed and lead the way into Keith's room, Shiro following her in and watching her sit like a dog on the floor.

Keith sighed and headed onto his bed, slowly climbing in and tugging the covers up.

“Can you get Coran for me? I want to ask him some stuff.” Keith asked Shiro who nodded. 

“Just try and stay relaxed ok?” Shiro replied as he left.

Keith glanced at Kaltenecker.

“So I'm guessing you're looking after me now huh?” “You don't mind me talking to my kittens right?”

He sighed muttering about how he was talking to a cow before pulling down the covers and placing his hands on his stomach.

His shirt had rolled up but he couldn't care less as he spoke up.

“So Lance thinks I should do this more. So hey I guess. I'm not gonna lie but originally you guys were a really big surprise. I mean I didn't know Galra could work this way. Both sexes...Can have kids.”

He paused and smiled.

“Now look...Almost at five months and it's been hard yeah but I'm glad this happened...I can't wait to finally meet-”

He paused as he saw Kaltenecker get up and trot over, he out of instinct hugged his bump and carefully watched her.

She paused near him and began to lick at the bump which made him laugh.

“Cut it out!” he laughed.  
* * *  
Coran came in to find Keith in bed, stroking Kaltenecker’s head which she'd rested on his bed.

“Shiro said you wanted me. Is something wrong?”

“No no. I'm just not feeling great and I have some questions.” Keith replied.

“Ask away. I'll try to give you an answer.” Coran smiled and headed to the edge of the bed, sitting down.

He looked at Keith and the teenager spoke up.

“Ok so scents. Lance and Shiro have basically said I smell of something apparently good. Like is that normal?”

Coran nodded.

“Later in pregnancies Galrans let off a sweet scent. It's always different to everyone. It's usually the sweetest for their mate.” 

Keith blushed.

“Like pheromones?”

“Similar yes.”

“Can you smell anything?” Keith asked, looking embarrassed.

“Everyone probably can on the ship when they're near you. But yes I can. You smell like juniberries.”

Keith looked down and swallowed. 

“Um...Anything else about that?”

“The scent pregnant Galrans let off is apparently able to relax people.”

Keith blinked.

“It also can be a sign a Galran isn't too far away from going into labour.”

“...What?”

Coran must have noticed the panic on Keith's face.

“Oh but I doubt that's it. Unless you're nesting.” Coran replied.

“Nesting?...”

“Preparing for the arrivals. But you're not doing that right?” 

Keith shook his head.

“Then you have no worries Keith. Everything is ok I assure you.” 

Keith smiled weakly at Coran.

“Were you planning on doing anything?” Keith asked.

“Cleaning the pods. Why? Is something wrong?”

“No no...Just...Can I spent some time with you. Maybe help...I'm kinda...Lo-Bored.”

Coran nodded and got up, looking at the Galra teen.

“Do you need help getting up?”

“Yeah.”  
* * *  
Keith had spent what felt like a while with Coran helping with the pods. 

Kaltenecker had followed and stayed with him the whole time. He'd lost her at some point when he'd decided to avoid her in the bathroom for a while.

He had very little energy but he felt like he wasn't pulling his weight enough so he decided to gather up everyone's laundry and do it, humming to himself as he made each trip.

Keith hit someone on his third trip, falling on his ass and dropping Lance's laundry on himself.

He pouted and looked up to find Lance, helping free him of some laundry.

“You need to be careful. You're baking some precious goods in there.” Lance said, looking him over. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine. Help me up.” 

Lance carefully did, smirking as he pulled his baseball shirt off Keith's head moments later.

“How long have you been doing this?”

Keith shrugged.

“This is the third trip.”

“...Ok...Maybe go relax. You look tired.”

“But I need to do more.”

“Keith...Right now we're not expecting you to do more.” Lance muttered, kissing his head. “Go put your feet up. Hang out with Pidge and Hunk. I think they're on the sofas.”

Keith didn't put up much of a fight and decided to listen to Lance, much to the blue paladin’s relief.  
* * *  
When Keith entered Pidge and Hunk made some space for him on the couch. He felt a little awkward because he figured he could have sat on one of the other couches.

He sat between them and rested a hand against his bump. 

He attempted to kick off his boots but he couldn't get them off, much to his annoyance. His feet ached.

“Need some help?” Hunk asked, getting a reluctant nod from Keith. 

Hunk carefully helped the teenager get his boots off. He earned a sigh of relief when he had finished.

“Maybe don't wear the boots for a while.” Pidge commented. 

“Why? They're my favourite and my only pair.”

“Because your feet are swollen. Don't panic it's a pregnancy thing. I think they'll ease up after the kids are born.” she muttered. “I think. Lance probably knows more.”

Keith leaned back into the couch and yawned.

“So what did he banish you from doing?” Pidge asked.

“Laundry. Not banished from it.” Keith replied. “I only did three trips. Well...There And back it's more but I had to do something.”

“Keith.” Hunk whined. “You're supposed to try and relax.”

“I'm banned from nearly everything. I have nothing really to do.” Keith huffed. “It's annoying.”

“You're almost five months. You're kinda getting bigger so you should be resting.” Pidge stated.

He rubbed his stomach, looking down. 

“I actually can’t wait to see them.”

Hunk smiled and carefully put an arm around him. 

“Aww~ You're practically beaming.”

Keith blushed and smiled.

“Did I tell you both about one of the scans?”

“Latest?”

Keith nodded.

“No..Lance hasn't said much, every time he tried he’d cry.”

“One of them was rubbing their eye on the scan, another yawned, one was crying.” Keith sighed. 

Hunk teared up.

“Aww that's cute but why was one crying?” 

Keith shrugged.

“He just was I don't know why. Is he ok? Is he not happy?”

Pidge smiled.

“He’s ok. Don't panic. They do that.”

Keith relaxed against the duo, glancing at Pidge.

“Hey um...Do you have anything like heating pads or something? I just figured since the whole y’know deal.”

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

“You can say it Keith.” she muttered, smirking when he turned scarlet. 

“I think I've got braxton whatevers. Maybe heat will help.”

Pidge sighed and moved closer to him, hugging him which Hunk joined in moments later. 

“I don't have anything. Sorry but maybe this will help.” 

“If it doesn't you have to admit hugs feel nice.” Hunk said with a smile.

“Yeah...They do.” Keith replied.  
* * *  
A week later it was his birthday.

Thankfully no one had surprised him because the last time they did he swore one of the kittens jumped. He had felt it and just stared in surprise for a second.

It was a quiet day thankfully and no one really made a fuss over it which he was grateful for.

Hunk had made him cupcakes which he appreciated and Pidge, Shiro and Allura had got him a new jacket which was a little warmer and bigger than the one he usually wore.

Lance had surprised him with a Hippo plushie which much to his embarrassment, he'd cried over.

All in all it had been a peaceful and nice day.  
* * *  
Two weeks later was when it all fell apart. It had started during the morning when he'd received several comments about smelling sweet again. 

That should have alerted him to what was coming but it didn't.

Keith had been cleaning for a while. He'd done everyone's rooms and began to set up everything for the babies. 

Lance returned to find Keith finishing up folding all the clothes Lance had knitted for the babies.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Keith grumbled, grabbing a bottle warmer and walking out of the room with it.

Lance followed him to the kitchen, folding his arms.

“Keith. Tell me.”

“Nothing! I'm just setting things up.”

“Preparing for the babies?” Lance asked, raising a brow. 

“Yes.” Keith huffed before it hit him. “Preparing for the...Oh fuck I'm nesting aren't I?”

Lance nodded.

“I think so. Any pains?”

“Back pains. It's regular.” Keith replied. 

“How long?” Lance asked, looking concerned. 

I don't know I don't really have anything to count them.”

“No I'll help there...I mean how long has your back hurt.”

“Maybe three vargas now.” Keith replied causing Lance to pace.

“Three?! Why didn't you-Ok...Let's time this ok.”

“...Can I go to the bathroom first?”  
* * *  
Lance sighed and waited outside the bathroom door, stopwatch on his phone. He'd been timing the latest pain.

“Forty five seconds and it's like three minutes apart. You're having contractions, why didn't you say anything?!”

Keith grumbled and came out of the bathroom, glaring at him.

“Because I've felt worse pain!” he hissed. “It was bearable for me!”

“Keith you need to tell someone because it's not like you can get them out on your own….Anything else happened you've not told me?”

“How do you know?! Maybe some weird Galra shit happens! I don't know!” Keith winced and sighed.

“Some liquid came out of me that's it. No big deal just figured it was normal.”

“That's your waters breaking, you quiznak!” Lance cried in a panic. “When did that happen?”

“About a varga ago. I don't know just happened and woke me up from a nap.” Keith growled. “Stop yelling at me!”

Lance sighed.

“You're yelling too but sorry, I'm just really stressed. I don't mean to.”

Keith apologised and sighed. 

“What do I do?”

“We find Coran. You try and be calm ok.”

Keith looked nervous, grabbing Lance's hand.

“It's gonna be ok.” Lance muttered. “You smell really sweet.” 

As soon as Keith heard those words it made him cry. It was happening.

He'd been in labour for a couple of vargas and not realised. He'd not noticed the signs Coran had told him weeks back.

Now at five months it was happening and honestly, he was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space cat is ready to have his kittens whether he likes it or not. 
> 
> Both of them are terrified honestly which makes sense, I mean they've not even picked names.(Silly boys)  
> ☆ ☆ ☆  
> This actually felt like it took a while cause I've been really invested in a ps4 game which is taking me on a feels trip big time. 
> 
> Plus like mental health has been awful but it feels less difficult now I guess. I mean I think I'm numb but not as awful feeling as I have been.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Galra babies! How well are the parents taking it? Well as well as you'd expect from them really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big ish update :) which feels like it took a while.
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'm trying my best here while not doing great in the process.
> 
> Fear not though this isn't the end. There's Allura to get to her due date and also so much cute stuff I can do now.
> 
> Also I'm broganes trash so even if they're not adopted sibs in this I have to have some brotherly like friendship going on.

“H-Hey don't cry. E-Everything's gonna be f-fine. You're on a space castle with super advanced meds, I bet you won't even get a scar.” Lance stuttered, which honestly forced a weak smile from Keith. Least he was trying to help calm him.

Keith gripped onto him and swiped at his eyes, a wave of panic rushing through him as Lance left his side.

“W-Where the fuck are you going?!” Keith hissed, his voice shaking as he did.

“Hippo. You need the hippo plush.. A-And blankets and clothes and-” he didn't hear Lance as the blue paladin had wandered off to Keith's room for the supplies. Clearly he was in shock, panicking more than he was letting on.

Keith closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He hadn't felt this afraid in a while. 

He felt sick and almost jumped when he heard a voice in front of him. He opened his eyes to find Shiro. How long had he been there?

“-Keith?...Are you feeling ok? You look washed out.” 

Keith stared at him and shook his head, it took a lot to admit he wasn't ok.

“I-I...Um….Happening.” was all he could manage, looking somewhat lost.

“It's happening?” Shiro asked, eyes widening as he earned a nod from Keith. “Ok...Ok...It's gonna be ok I promise.” 

Keith looked down, quieter than usual. It had been a while since Shiro had seen his friend scared. He'd honestly never seen him look this terrified though.

“Where's Lance? Does he know?”

Keith nodded.

“Stuff…” Keith muttered, taking a deep breath before trying again. “He's….Um...Getting stuff.”

Shiro gave Keith a sympathetic look.

“Can you walk?”

“...Lance said…She said….Six to seven months...It's only five…” Keith muttered.

Keith got lost in thought which caused Shiro to pick him up.

“Keith? Try and breathe...You need to be calm ok? Stress isn't good for either of you.” Shiro said but Keith didn't register it. “Keith...Copy me ok?” Shiro carefully took a few deep breaths.

Keith gripped onto him and slowly began to copy much to Shiro's relief.

“Do you need anything?” Shiro asked.

“Bathroom. I...Um...Think?” Keith seemed unsure.

“Ok...Let's get you to the recovery room ok?...See what Coran says first and then we'll take you to the bathroom, ok kiddo?” Shiro offered Keith a weak smile, carefully walking with him in his arms.

Keith gripped onto him tightly, wincing a fair bit as he did. He muffled a few curses against Shiro's chest and groaned. Shiro knew at this point in time it must have been bad if he was reacting like this. 

“Do you have anything to get your hair your of your face?” Shiro asked.

“N-No. N-Not on me.” Keith replied.  
* * *  
Lance returned with the hippo plush and as much supplies as he could carry which ranged from clothes for Keith to the babies, blankets and slippers and Lance's own robe for Keith.

He actually panicked when he realised Keith wasn't there.

Hunk and Pidge walked in to find the Cuban teen crying and muttering several things in Spanish, only Hunk knew the vague meaning of.

“Lance?” Pidge looked concerned as Lance looked up. He was a trembling mess honestly.

“Lance...What do you mean you can't find him?” Hunk asked, earning a reply of frantic Spanish babbled at him.

“I...We...Don't understand.” Hunk said, looking worried.

“S-Sorry….K-Keith...Gone.” Lance replied stuttering.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, looking confused.

“Happening...Oh fuck it's happening...I-I…” Lance paused and looked at his arms filled with supplies.

“Ok...You're panicking...He's in labour and...You've lost him?” Pidge asked, earning a nod from Lance. “Ok...First of all, breathe.”

Lance gasped for air and sniffed.

“Maybe he went down to the recovery room. Don't panic...We'll take you to him….Just let me help you out.” Hunk replied, taking the supplies from Lance. “Just deep breaths buddy. He's in good hands.”

“Keith needs you calm too. He's probably waiting for you.” Pidge said with a small smile. “I think he'll be really happy when he sees you.”

Lance looked stressed which both of them could easily pick up on.

“Want to hold onto me?” Hunk asked, offering Lance a smile when he gripped onto his arm. 

Pidge glanced at him and raised a brow.

“What's with the fist full of hair pins and hair tie on your wrist?”

“Keith...Needs them.”

Lance sniffed and leaned more against Hunk making the yellow paladin glance at him.

“Lance? Talk to me. You look like you're minutes from a panic attack…” Hunk said looking worried.

“I feel like I'm gonna throw up.” Lance muttered, covering his mouth.

“...That's nerves buddy. Just focus on your breathing. Can you do that?” 

Lance took a few deep breaths harshly through his nose.

“How long has he been in labour?” Pidge asked.

“Waters broke a varga ago...He's had back pains...Well been in back labour for three vargas…” Lance replied.

Hunk looked concerned as did Pidge.

“Why didn't he say anything?” they both asked.

“Dealt with worse pains. Figured it was normal.”

“...So he's probably in more pain now.” Pidge muttered. 

“I hope he's not alone.” Lance muttered.  
* * *  
Shiro carefully placed Keith down in one of the recovery beds. 

Besides cursing, Keith had been fairly quiet. The last thing he'd talked about was hair ties and that was several minutes ago. 

“Right...I'm gonna go find Coran. Do you think you'll be ok alone?...I promise I'll try to be...Quick...Why are you crying?”

“You're not going anywhere, you fucking asshole.” Keith grumbled, or tried to. It was hard to seem mad when you were practically sobbing.

“But I-”

“No!...You're staying here. Don't you dare fucking leave me on my own like this. I'll be pissed at you if you do.” Keith sniffed and glared at him. “You're not leaving me again. I'll kick your ass if you try.”

Shiro laughed weakly but reluctantly agreed.

“Fine...I'll stay in this room...See if I can get Coran here another way.”

“No sit.”

“Keith I need-”

Keith pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Shiro found it somewhat amusing the fact despite the pain he was in, he was pouting and actually giving him puppy dog eyes? Was he serious right now or loopy on pain?

“Get on the fucking bed Tashi. Sit down.” 

Shiro sighed and sat down.

“Talk to me. Please.” Keith muttered. “Also rub my back...It's really sore.”

Shiro sighed and carefully sat Keith up. He carefully began rubbing his back which earned him a few whines and groans. He noticed Keith’s face scrunch up and him suck in a few deep breaths. Keith was clearly in a lot of pain.

“We really need to get you help. I need to be getting Coran...We don't have time for a casual chat.” Shiro said trying not to lose his cool. “I'm worried.”

“I know! I fucking know!” Keith sighed and buried his face against his hands. “I'm just...Scared...Really scared. I wish it could wait so I had longer.”

“I know kiddo but unfortunately that's gonna happen.”

The teenager bit his lip, glancing up at Shiro. His purple eyes huge and filling with tears. 

“You want a hug? I know it won't do anything but you look like you need one.”

Keith nodded and Shiro carefully pulled him into a hug. He carefully picked up Keith and stood, rubbing his back with one hand.

“Ok...I'm gonna take you with me to get help. I can't leave you like this any longer.”

He didn't get a response as he left the room with him but felt his shirt getting damper by the minute. He carefully rubbed Keith's back earning a weak purr as he did.  
* * *  
Shiro was relieved when they finally found Coran. Keith meanwhile yelled at him a string of colourful curse words enough to make Shiro apologise.

“He's in a lot of pain...He doesn't mean it.” Shiro said, rubbing circles on his friend’s back.

“It's quite alright. When did this start?”

“Three almost four vargas ago.” Keith groaned, resting his head against Shiro’s chest. “You're supposed to be like a big brother. Act brotherly.” he practically whined.

Shiro moved his hand from Keith’s back and placed it onto his head, gently patting his head.

“I'm trying here, along with trying not to panic.”

“So where's Lance?” Coran asked.

“He left me!” Keith hissed.

“He went to get everything you need. He's probably panicking.” Shiro added.

Keith gripped onto Shiro and groaned.

“Hurry up please. I feel like I'm gonna throw up.”

Coran and Shiro began to move quicker when they heard that.  
* * *  
Lance, Hunk and Pidge were the room when they returned to it.

Lance looked relieved to see Keith and headed closer as Shiro placed him on the bed.

Once Shiro had moved, Lance quickly tied up Keith’s hair, clipping up his bangs moments later.

“I brought everything that might help.” Lance muttered, planting a kiss on Keith's head before placing the hippo plush next to Keith. 

Keith beamed at the sight of it before managing to throw up on Lance who was struggling to register it as Keith apologised. Keith winced more frequently during said apology. 

Pidge headed over with tissues, offering them to Lance. Lance just stared at them before Keith decided help him out. 

“Today's the day.” Keith muttered weakly, earning a hiccup from Lance.

“I can't believe it.” Lance muttered, tearing up. “Y-You're in so much pain...I-I...I'm sorry.”

“Don't start crying you'll set Hunk off...Maybe me too…” Keith replied. “It's fine. Not your fault.”

Lance laughed weakly, grabbing Keith's hand when he'd finished. 

“...You're gonna get a needle in your back...It's hopefully gonna make it so you don't feel anything…”

Keith tensed. He hated needles.

“What?” he gripped Lance's hand tight and hugged his hippo plush close with his other arm as he prepared for the needle.

Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he expected.

Until it kicked in quicker than he expected which honestly scared him.

“....I….I um….Can't feel anything.” Keith spoke up, looking up at Lance. 

Lance gave his hand a little squeeze and offered him a weak smile. 

“It's ok, don't panic Kei. That's good. It means it's working...Jeez the medicine here kicks in quicker than it does on Earth.” Lance replied, rubbing his thumb against Keith's hand.

“...Ok are all of you staying? Because this will get messy.” Coran spoke up, wincing when he saw Keith practically drain of colour in front of his eyes.

Hunk and Pidge nodded and glanced over at Shiro.

“Yeah I'm staying.” he spoke up.

“Ok...This hopefully shouldn't take much longer...Just...One tic.” Coran wandered off, grabbing supplies he needed.

Keith smiled and gripped Lance's hand, glancing up at him then over to Shiro. He looked a little different, he laughed a few times which threw everyone off.

“...I'm hungry…” Keith muttered, making Lance smile and gently rub his cheek.

“Yeah you missed lunch huh?” Lance muttered.

“Sorry kiddo, you can't eat yet.” Shiro spoke up.

“Yeah you gotta wait...I'm not sure if you'll be waiting the whole day or if Coran will want you to do something to see if everything's ok with you.” Lance added.

“No drink either?” Keith asked. He seemed a little spaced out, something which confused Lance. 

“Not yet. Just to be safe.” Shiro added. 

“...What the quiznak did you give him? He’s kinda acting like he's high right now.” Lance asked, the others agreeing with him.

“...It takes the pain away...Some it works on...Others it makes light headed and sick.” Coran replied. “I...I didn't expect him to react like this.”

Lance's head darted around when he heard Pidge laugh.

“Oh my god...He's basically on gas and air...It's making him seem stoned.” she smirked. “This is gonna be great.”

“He's gonna be ok right? Like I think he's forgot what's happening.” Hunk said, looking worried.

“It’ll wear off...I hope.” Lance replied.

“It's better than seeing him in pain.” Coran added, glancing at Keith.

Keith was smiling at Lance with what Lance could class as the softest smile he'd seen from him. It was extremely cute.

“...M’tired.” Keith muttered.

“It's the medicine baby. You can't sleep yet...Later ok?” Lance replied. “Coran’s starting up pretty soon…”  
* * *  
Keith had been out of it for a bit, muttering some bizarre and occasionally hilarious things to Lance which did seem to calm Lance down.

Keith was still spaced out until he heard a wail. He glanced around somewhat frantically until he noticed Hunk helping clean up a tiny squirming bundle.

He kept staring as Coran told Hunk to place the baby on some object Keith hadn't seen before. It looked weird and caused some stress to bubble up inside.

“What are you doing with my baby?” he asked, glancing at Lance looking frantic, something Lance hadn't seen. Lance honestly wanted to cry, it was nice knowing how concerned Keith was for their child; he was too honestly.

“F-First one's a girl. Congrats guys.” Hunk sniffed. “Just checking if she's ok. Don't panic. It's nice seeing parental instincts have kicked in fully.”

The process was repeated for the other two babies when they were out. Both boys.

Keith only seemed to relax when they were brought over to him and Lance. Lance actually cried the moment he saw them.

“I think my family would be super jealous of you.” Lance sniffed, holding the baby boys.

Keith blinked, cradling the baby girl. He looked down at her and smiled.

“Why?”

“Cause you've managed to create the cutest little babies I've ever seen.” Lance replied, smiling. “God...They look like a mix of us. Surprisingly it's extremely cute...Who would have guessed.” he joked.

Keith snorted weakly.

“Fuck you.” he mouthed, smirking when Lance gasped.

“Keith...Not in front of the children.” Lance dramatically replied with a snort.

Keith glanced at his daughter and began to smile again. 

“She's perfect...They all are.” he muttered. “I love them. I'll literally do anything to keep them safe. Is that normal?” 

“Completely...I feel the exact same...You're crying.” Lance pointed out, with a weak smile. “Is everything ok?”

“I am?” Keith rested the baby girl against his chest with one arm, using the other to swipe at his eyes. Sure enough, yes he was crying. “I'm really happy. Don't worry.” he smiled. 

Shiro, Hunk and Pidge had been keeping their distance which Keith picked up on fairly quickly.

“You can all come closer. It's fi-” he paused when he heard sucking and glanced down at the baby. “What's she doing...I-I...Um...Don't have any-”

Lance snorted and sat on the bed, glancing at Coran who had just finished fixing up Keith. 

“It's possible somehow his Galra side is providing sustenance for the offspring.” Coran spoke up.

“You're joking right?” Keith asked.

“That's fascinating.” Pidge muttered.

“...I don't know why you're surprised...You did manage to get pregnant.” Hunk replied. “It's nothing compared to that.”

“Yeah besides...These are kinda squishy...I don't know why I didn't notice that.” Lance muttered, poking Keith's chest, causing the baby to stop and glance at him, wearing a signature grumpy Keith-like expression. Definitely his daughter.

Bright pink liquid was dribbling down her chin. Lance had accidentally caused it to spray at her while she was drinking.

“...Holy shit...You do have milk...That's crazy!...It's...Pink?...” Lance said louder than Keith wanted him to say.

Keith blushed and looked away. This was something he'd have to adjust to. 

“Just grab me a fucking blanket…” he muttered, he could feel his face burning red.

Shiro quickly threw a blanket over him and Keith seemed to settle.

Lance fixed it up so it wrapped around into a cover up, keeping his daughter warm and Keith less embarrassed. 

“....Thanks.” Keith muttered. 

“You think you can manage two? Then the other boy after?” Lance lowered his voice so only Keith could hear.

Keith nodded, looking somewhat lost.

“You'll adjust don't worry...If you don't like it though you can stop and we'll switch to bottles.” Lance muttered. 

“No. I'll try it first.”

Lance smiled and placed one of the baby boys in the cover up, helping position him right before leaving him to suckle.

Keith didn't last much longer than that. Managing to fall asleep fairly quickly. He felt drained and uncomfortably sore.  
* * *  
He woke up to talking, which made him grumble. For a second he forgot what had happened until he glanced over at Lance holding one the babies and Shiro, Hunk and Pidge gathered around him. Shiro was holding one of the other babies. 

“She's really cute.” Shiro muttered, looking at the baby in his arms with thick black messy hair. “I wonder who's eyes she'll get. She's clearly got Keith's hair.”

“Oh that's just baby hair...It'll fall out at some point.” Lance muttered. “For now we have two mullet juniors.” 

Lance cooed at the baby boy in his arms with thick brown hair, gently stroking a chubby cheek.

“Eye colours I don't mind...Either will be cute.” the baby in his arms, sneezed and switched Galra which started Lance for a second. “Hey fluffy butt...Looks like you picked up a skill from daddy huh?”

The baby offered Lance a quick flash of golden eyes before yawning and closing his eyes.

“...Fluffy butt? Seriously?” Keith smirked from the bed.

“Yeah duh...Look at him. He's a tiny fluffy kitten. He's adorable.” 

Keith looked at the tiny purple furry bundle that was currently doing what Lance would call a “blep”.

Keith offered the softest smile.

“He's so small and precious...And he's doing the tongue thing.” 

Lance's eyes widened and he turned the baby around, grinning moments later.

“Look! He bleps...Holy shit...I love you tiny.” Lance muttered, carefully nuzzling the infant.

“Where's my other baby?” Keith asked.

“Look down.” Pidge replied. “He fell asleep during his feed.”

Keith glanced down, finding a chubby and adorable baby with thick black hair curled up on his chest. He heard the baby's nappy crinkle slightly when he squirmed, he figured they'd all been put one one while he was asleep. He'd ask Lance later to show him how to do it. Keith carefully ran a finger through the baby boy's hair which seemed to wake him up.

Keith actually laughed a little at the Lance-like grumpy expression he received causing the others to look over.

“What is it?” Pidge asked.

“Nothing just...I accidentally woke him up and he's giving me a grumpy Lance face right now. It's strangely adorable.” 

“I don't have a grumpy face.” Lance huffed, beginning to pout and pull the exact same face as the baby which made Keith laugh.

“You're doing the exact same face as him.” Keith replied, carefully picking the baby up and showing him off.

Pidge smirked and Hunk laughed a little, Shiro looked between the baby and Lance and smiled.

“Like father, like son.” he spoke up making Lance sputter.

“You really do make that face Lance. Sometimes you puff your cheeks out too.” Hunk added.

“Do not.” Lance muttered. 

“You're doing it now.” Pidge replied with a smirk.

Keith smirked and held the baby boy close to him.

“Hey...Nice to finally meet the trio responsible for kicking my back and stomach...And my bladder a few times.” he muttered, smiling more as the baby blinked at him. “You're all precious though so I think I can forgive you.” he smiled brighter and kissed the baby boy's head.

Keith blushed when he heard awwws at the side of his bed, glancing to his team.

“Knock it off. I'm having a bonding moment here.” Keith muttered.

Lance snorted and headed closer.

“Baby whatever you do don't forget him cradling you in his arms...He'll get super upset about it.” Lance muttered making Keith flip him off and roll his eyes.

“No names yet?” Shiro asked.

“Kinda….Slipped our minds.” Keith replied, looking away. “I have an excuse.”

“Excuse me...I do too...You woke me up a lot in many different ways. I don't blame you for it but still.” Lance muttered.

Keith wiggled a finger at the baby in his arms, surprised when he tightly gripped onto it.

“His hands are so tiny...Yet that's a really good grip.” Keith muttered making Lance smile and lean in closer and offer a one armed hug the best he could while supporting a baby in his other arm.

“I'm so proud of you.”

Keith leaned up to kiss him, Lance quickly closing the gap. The pair separated when they heard a small whine from Lance's arms.

Lance smirked.

“Seems someone wants a kiss too.” he muttered, holding the baby between him and Keith. 

Keith smirked and him and Lance planted a kiss on the baby's head. He cooed at his parents, seeming pleased with the affection.

The baby in Keith's arms then whined and the couple repeated the process.

Lance smirked and looked over at their daughter in Shiro's arms.

“You ok over there kiddo? Do you want a kiss too?” 

She glanced up, one tiny hand wrapped around one of Shiro's metallic fingers. She cooed and moved onto holding another finger which turned out to be Shiro's middle one. 

Lance snorted and gasped and Keith smirked.

“So rude…” Lance said. “Using space dad to flip us off.”

Shiro glanced down and rolled his eyes, looking amused.

“I'm blaming Keith. She's probably copying you.” Shiro joked.

“Well he does have a huge potty mouth.” Lance replied with a smirk earning a fuck off mouthed at him by Keith followed by the teen laughing.

Lance smirked and got on the bed next to him, snuggling up to him.

“You've recently had a surgery and yet you still look perfect...How?”

“Because I'm out of this world...Literally kinda.” Keith paused. “No...I'm all sweaty and I look exhausted probably.” 

“Holy crow...You just made a joke...Keef...Baby that was cute.” Lance replied and gave his cheek a kiss. 

“Pda...Can't escape it.” Pidge joked.

“Nope.” Lance replied popping the p.

Keith leaned against Lance's collarbone and glanced up at him.

“I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure I need to go to the bathroom. It's weird I've not drank anything.” he muttered to Lance.

“Can you feel your legs yet?” Lance asked. “Also yeah not allowed food yet Kei...Sorry.”

“Not really.”

“Ok...I'll have to help you.” Lance muttered. “Hey guys...Can someone take the babies? I gotta take him to the bathroom.”

Hunk headed over, taking the two baby boys from Keith and Lance, beginning to talk to the baby duo softly as he did.

Lance quickly got up, hoisting Keith off the bed and into his arms.

“Come on prince...Let's get you outta here.”  
* * *  
“Ok real talk...How are you feeling? It's super important you tell me the truth ok?” Lance said. “Cause like you can get depression from having kids y’know.”

“You can?”

Lance nodded.

“I feel fine I promise. I'm actually pretty content right now.” he smiled and kissed Lance's cheek. “I think this is the happiest moment of my life. Number one on the list.”

Lance smiled and kissed his head.

“I'm glad. Because yeah we’re gonna be busy with the babies but I'm just as worried about how you feel too. Anything changes please let me know and we'll help you out ok?”

Keith nodded.

Lance carried him carefully into the bathroom.

“Oh also...It probably won't be wise standing up if you can't feel your legs.”

Keith sighed and covered his face. 

“Perfect.” he muttered sarcastically.

“It'll fade soon. Don't worry.”  
* * *  
Coran had checked the boy over later and much to everyone's relief, He was deemed perfectly fine. He'd gained feeling back in his legs but still seemed to wobble a little so Shiro decided to carry him.

Keith didn't complain, feeling too hungry and tired to do so, instead he held his daughter and was currently talking to her in a soft and quieter tone than he usually spoke in. 

“Hey...Welcome to the world...Um...Space...Technically. I'm guessing you probably know who I am..I'm your dad maybe you think I'm mom cause the whole deal...I'm like a weird mix of both I guess?...Dom? Wait...No no not that...That's something….Else...Mad?...No...Dama?...No that sounds dumb.” he paused, processing that for a second. “But that dork over there with your brothers is your dad or papa or whatever believe it or not. He's gonna be better than me with this parenting deal too...Cause he's got experience with kids and I haven't but I'm gonna learn from him what to do….I'm kinda rambling huh? I don't um really know what to say other than I love you so much.”

Shiro chuckled at the display and smiled as Keith looked at him.

“What's so funny?” Keith grumbled. 

“Nothing it's just I've never seen you like this. It's kinda cute.” Shiro replied. 

Keith's stomach growled loudly, startling the baby in his arms. 

Shiro watched panic rush onto his friend's face as the baby switched Galra and whimpered.

“It's ok I swear...Just my stomach. Don't start crying...It's ok I swear.” Keith muttered, gently stroking her cheek. “Just hungry. Sorry.” 

“You look like you're the one who's gonna cry.” Lance commented as he headed closer.

“My stomach scared her.”

Lance snorted and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“Babies are scared of a lot of things...It's ok don't worry.”  
* * *  
He'd refused to leave her side after that. Resorting to having her in a baby sling from a blanket, tied around his chest.

He ate carefully with her like that, looking up at him and occasionally flashing him a toothless grin that made his heart melt.

Lance had been holding the boys a lot, muttering things in baby talk both in English and Spanish to the duo. 

Keith was a little protective of their kids. He didn't really want anyone else holding them other than him and Lance at this point. 

Allura had leaned in too close to see the baby girl, wanting to speak to her but when the baby actually cried Keith had glared daggers at Allura. 

He'd cradled the baby and offered her soft kisses on her head until she stopped. She cooed and Keith seemed pretty happy he’d soothed her.

He glanced at Lance and smiled. He really loved their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keef is a protective mumdad and Lance loves this shit so much. 
> 
> Also like the milk deal for some reason sleep deprived me was like: you've never done that in an mpreg fic,it seems like a good idea.
> 
> I hope it's not like too weird or something for you guys cause like unless someone's an alien it's usually a tad weird in fics for me.
> 
> Also Altean meds are strong XD even to Keith. It's like a weird combo of gas and air and like anesthesia. 
> 
> So like half the weird shit he was doing was like saying Lance was cute and attempting to flirt with him, forgetting the fact they're dating. He'd probably give the purest grin ans be so surprised when Lance would be like "We're dating." 
> 
> So yeah I dunno what the babies can be called T-T
> 
> I'm not sure if i should go with space themed names or just like take suggestions or look it up.
> 
> Also the babies I can't decide if they have full gold Galra eyes like weirdly I imagine Keith or golden eyes with pupils and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend some time together as a new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while ish. I'm not doing great, mental health is bad cause December and I'm under the weather but I figured I should finish this chapter and hope it's good.
> 
> Also I made this one Klance again cause you guys deserve to know about baby names and see some bonding.

Keith had been exhausted after the surgery. It had been a few vargas later but he still didn't have much energy.

He was curled up on Lance's bed, watching the teenager play video games as the babies slept in their cots nearby.

“You feeling ok there Keith?” Lance asked, pausing the game to look at Keith.

“Mm...Just sore and exhausted.” 

“Sleep it off Kei. It's ok...I can handle almost everything when they wake up.” Lance offered him a smile.

Keith returned it weakly and yawned.

“It's fine. I'm watching you suck at your game.” Keith muttered with a small smirk.

“It's hard Keith. Really quiznaking hard.” Lance replied.

“You're using weak attacks. You have a fire spell and your other character has an ice spell. Use those, then just charge in with your warrior's strongest attacks.” Keith said, making Lance's jaw drop.

“You've really been taking all this in? So much so that you've planned a strategy?...God you're such a dork and I love it.”

Keith blushed but continued to talk about what Lance could do.

“I've noticed you have summons too but you've not clicked on them even though they're available.”

“But they cost a lot of MP Keith.” Lance replied. “I'm screwed if my mage loses too much.”

“MP?”

“Mana power, magic points, magic power. Whatever you want to call it.” Lance replied.

Keith nodded and nuzzled his cheek against Lance's pillow.

“Wait...Before we try this...Baby names. We should think about them.” Keith muttered. “Why not space themed or something?”

Lance smirked.

“I think it'd be hard coming up with space names so...Just one of us pick any name and we'll see if the other likes it. We'll go in turns.” Lance replied.

“Aurora...Like those lights…” Keith muttered making Lance smile. 

Lance glanced at their daughter's cot and nodded.

“We can shorten it too if you want to. I like it a lot though. It's also a Disney princess name, Keith. Perfect for our little princess.”

Keith gave Lance a blank expression. 

“I've never watched Disney movies.”

Lance gasped and patted Keith's arm.

“You poor poor child. We'll have to fix that.”

Keith rolled his eyes and glanced at Lance.

“I'm not a kid.”

“You're the space cat version of a teen mom buddy.”

Keith didn't argue, feeling too drained to do so.

“Your turn.” he muttered to the blue paladin.

“Um….Leo?” Lance asked, almost unsure.

“Which boy?” Keith asked.

“The one with thick brown baby hair.” 

Keith flashed Lance the softest but weakest smile and nodded.

“Perfect.” he muttered.

“You ok dude? You feeling alright enough to give another name suggestion for the last baby.” Lance asked earning a weak nod from Keith. 

“...Phoenix.” Keith muttered, closing his eyes.

“Like the firebird?” Lance asked.

“Mm..Totally.”

“Dude that's so cool!...Mullet Jr totally is a Phoenix.”

Keith laughed weakly and rested a hand against his stomach. 

“Is it sore?” Lance asked. “No rubbing it ok? You'll break your stitches.”

“...I'm not gonna.” Keith muttered and nodded. 

“Wanna try the pod?”

Keith shook his head. 

“I'm needed here.” 

“You're in pain Keith. It'll heal you quicker.” 

Keith curled up more and winced.

“After you beat this boss and I have a nap...I'll try to do it.”

“You're delaying it mullet. But sure if it makes you happy.” Lance unpaused the game and started playing again. “I understand if you're scared of them...I kinda am too.”

Keith went quiet and stared at the screen.  
* * *  
Lance followed Keith's previous advice as he played, focused completely on the TV. 

“Come on...Come on..” Lance muttered. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been gaming but it actually took him by surprise when Keith's advice had worked enough to defeat the boss. He wasn't sure how long it took but his eyes felt uncomfortable, so he figured a few vargas maybe more. 

“Yes! Keith! Did you see t-” he turned around to find the paladin slowly opening his eyes, looking completely groggy.

“W-What?...” Keith yawned and blinked at him. 

“I did it!” Lance replied with a grin, kissing Keith on the cheek. It was rather sloppy, something Keith tiredly complained about.

“Congrats.” he offered a weak smile to Lance. “I'm sorry...I um...I fell asleep. I was trying to stay awake and watch I promise.” 

Lance noticed Keith looked genuinely guilty which he didn't like, so he offered him another kiss.

“Hey it's ok. You can sleep as much as you need. Don't worry about it you're bound to be exhausted.”

Lance carefully climbed onto the bed next to Keith and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. 

“Mm what did you dream about?” Lance asked.

“Our family.” Keith muttered, attempting to glance at Lance. 

Lance smiled and brushed some raven strands from Keith's face.

“Aww cute.” Lance replied. “You wanna try a pod? They're not due a feed for another varga, tops.”

“Mm..Sure? But don't leave me in too long. I need to be out before that feed.” Keith muttered.

“Yeah but you won't be completely healed Keith.”

“They're more important right now. As long as some pain is eased thanks to it I'll be happy.”  
* * *  
Keith stared at the pod, gripping onto Lance's arms as he did.

He hated these things honestly. 

“...Can...Um...I just get pills instead?” he muttered, looking up at Lance.

“Sure. You don't have to do this if you're too scared to. I'm not forcing you.”

“I'm not scared. I just don't want to be away too long. Plus you're always really weak at first when you use these. I can't be like that.” Keith replied. The first part was a lie. He was terrified. 

Lance carefully repositioned the teenager in his arms, planting a kiss on Keith's head. 

“Hey it's ok...Let's get some pills from Coran.”  
* * *  
He'd taken Keith back to his room before they found Coran. 

Keith had heard the babies cry from an impressive distance away and made Lance rush back to the room to make sure their children were ok.

Keith practically purred when he picked up Leo and Phoenix, Lance picking up their daughter and patting her back as he bounced on his feet slightly as he comforted her.

Keith continued to purr before speaking up.

“She needs a change Lance.” he muttered making Lance raise a brow. 

“You sure?” Lance asked.

“Positive...Um...Can you um teach me? I um...Don't know how to put diapers on them.”

“Sure. Follow me.”

Lance smiled, walking past him and grabbing a nappy before finally heading into the bathroom where the rest of the supplies lay.

Keith followed holding Leo and Phoenix close as Lance placed Aurora down.

“Ok...Just I'll talk you through it...And see if it's gonna be just me on diaper duty or if we take it in turns.”  
* * *  
Keith felt confident that he knew what he was doing next time one of the triplets needed changing.

Right now he was currently curled up again on Lance's bed giving Leo and Phoenix their feed and watching their baby girl as she seemed to scowl while waiting for her turn. 

Lance had gone to find Coran, to get pills for Keith. Keith winced and took a few deep breaths, groaning a little as he did. He didn't want to startle or upset the babies.

He almost cried when Lance returned with medicine and a cup. He felt embarrassed a little about that.

He carefully sat up with the babies, switching one of the boys so Aurora could feed.

“Thanks...My hands are kinda full though.” Keith muttered. “The cup...Its not-”

“It's not milk it's the juice you like...I know you're lactose intolerant by now.”

Keith seemed relieved and glanced at Lance.

“Little help?”

Keith nodded at Phoenix and Leo as Lance set the pills and cup down.

“Come on tiny...Your mom-dad needs a mini break.” Lance muttered picking up Leo and placing the snoozing baby in his cot then repeating the process with Phoenix.

Once Aurora had finished feeding, Lance took her so Keith could slowly sit up. Lance noticed him wince and quickly headed over.

“Here. You're in pain...I don't want to make it worse.” Lance muttered handing Keith the pills with his free hand, then the juice.

“Thanks.” 

Keith practically threw the pills into his mouth, swallowing both fairly quickly then taking a drink to try and dispel the horrible taste left in his mouth.

“I might...Try the pod tomorrow...If it's still bugging me.” Keith yawned.

“If you're sure then go for it. You don't have to force yourself though to prove yourself to me. It's ok if you're scared.”

Keith nodded and closed his eyes, managing to fall asleep after a few minutes still sat up and breathing softly.

Lance smiled and kissed his head, before heading out of the room with Aurora.

“Wanna come find Hunk with me?” he asked his daughter, smiling when the baby girl gave him a small toothless grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and make the next chapter Shallura. I need ideas honestly cause I'm drained of them


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally update~
> 
> Sorry it's shorter. I think? I had no motivation or ideas plus mental health is just ugh so basically I forced myself to push through with it.
> 
> I hope this is ok :)

Allura had been hunched over the toilet bowl for a while now. Bring practically sat on her heels was beginning to make them go numb. 

The nausea wouldn't disappear. It'd been strong around breakfast time, so strong she had to rush off after it and unfortunately throw up breakfast.

She cursed in Altean, grumbling about how Keith had got it over with quicker than she had.

Shiro walked in carefully sensing the Altean woman was more annoyed today. She'd been more hormonal lately.

“You need anything?” he asked softly. He didn't want to annoy her.

“Something to stop this quiznaking nausea.” she replied, her chameleon like powers seeming to switch her skin tone over and over in waves.

Her powers had been acting up? Was that the right way to word it or was they just adjusting to her pregnancy? 

She'd changed her height frequently and at random, having a realistic almost Alice in wonderland reaction to her size change. Her clothes would just rip not keeping up with said change.

Another thing he'd noticed was he’d wake up finding the room in a pink glow, sometimes finding a lamp hovering off the ground. Or her Altean marks under her eyes would be glowing brighter than usual.

Right now she appeared smaller than usual. Maybe he was imagining things or maybe she'd shrunk herself slightly.

He crouched down to Allura’s level and rested a hand on her back.

“Just tell me when you're ready to leave and I'll carry you out if you want me to.” carry her like the princess she was.

Allura didn't have a chance to respond, her chameleon like powers turning her skin green before she retched into the toilet bowl.

Shiro winced and carefully rubbed circles on her back.  
* * *  
Allura attempted to spend time with Keith, trying to ask questions while figure out what parenting was like. 

He'd reluctantly used the pods and was back to normal, almost. He still had his baby weight but he wasn't in a rush to fix that just yet. He was exhausted.

“So what's it like?” she asked 

“Tiring, hard but rewarding.” he smiled weakly, feeding two of his babies, Aurora and Phoenix.

She watched the tiny chubby babies and smiled. They was adorable and so fragile looking. How could such creatures survive without their parents?

“They can't yet.” Keith replied making Allura realise she'd said it out loud.

“Most they can do is sleep, cry and go through diapers like there's no tomorrow.” he looked down. “They can't even burp on their own yet. You have to help them with a couple of things like that.”

Allura took in the information Keith gave her and felt a little bit more confident.

“They’re sensitive to a lot of things...Just their body's are adjusting I guess..Lance knows a lot more honestly you'd be better asking him.” Keith said, offering her a tired smile.

“Are they keeping you awake?” she asked earning a nod.

“They wake up at random times...Waking us up if they need a feed or change or something’s bothering them.”

Allura nodded, wondering if Altean babies was similar. It had been a while since she'd seen one. She'd forgotten what they acted like.

She turned to thank Keith, only to find him fast asleep with the babies still feeding.

“Thank you.” she muttered, carefully getting up and heading off to find Lance.  
* * *  
His face lit up the moment he saw her, heading over and cuddling her stomach. He too looked exhausted but less of a mess than Keith.

“How's my favourite princess?” Lance asked

“Wanting to ask you a few things...If that’s quite alright.” 

Lance blinked and gestured to his room, letting her go sit on his bed before joining her moments later.

“Um sure...What do you wanna know?” 

“As much as you know about babies.” Allura replied.

A smile spread across his face and he nodded.

“Well you’ve come to the baby whisperer.” he muttered. “I’m a baby expert.”

“Ok then….Baby expert...Tell me all you know.” Allura said looking unsure.

“Well first thing if you didn’t guess is they don’t sleep for long but they sleep a lot. Usually for a couple of vargas maybe more. Second is some are criers and some are as quiet as a mouse I guess.” he smiled and looked down. “We have one who’s quiet..The other two must take after my family.” he joked.

Allura nodded and waited for him to continue.

“You gotta help them out with stuff like gas at times...They’re not great with it and they’ll get fussy if you don’t if they like can’t burp and stuff. Usually massages or doing what Keith does after a feed helps or hopefully it should.” Lance yawned and apologised moments later.

“The back rubbing thing? It’s beneficial?”

“Oh yeah totally.” he stretched. “If you didn’t guess they also cry a lot too.” he smiled weakly. “Usually for different reasons.”

Allura nodded and listened as he explained a little more before the topic changed slightly.

“Hopefully Altean babies are similar to human or Galran ones...Cause all my info is human and my half space kitten babies.” Lance muttered.

“If not I can ask Coran for advice...If he remembers.” 

Lance nodded and looked at her.

“How long till they arrive?” he asked.

“The equivalent of three Earth months...Though there’s a chance they could be earlier.”

“And Shiro? How’s he taking all this?” Lance smiled and rubbed at his eyes.

“He’s very excited though he’s...What the Earthling term? Since I’ve been hormonal.” she replied.

“Walking on eggshells?”

Allura nodded and smiled weakly.

“I feel sorry for him honestly. I should make it up to him.”

“He understands your situation...You’re pregnant. It makes you a little out of whack I guess. Did with Keith...Big time...He’s still out of whack...But he’ll slip back to his normal self at some point so no worries. Same with you.”

She seemed a little relieved about that.

“Is it normal to be excited to see them and yet frightened at the same time?”

“Yeah totally. Hopefully you and Shiro won’t panic as much as me and Keith did.”

“I mean it was a tense situation.” she replied.

“Tense doesn’t cut it ‘Lura.” he muttered. “But it’s totally worth it. Believe me.”


End file.
